L'Homme n'est rien
by Rieval
Summary: John est une fois encore kidnappé, Molly est plus futée qu'elle n'en a l'air et Sherlock se transforme, bien malgré lui, en baby-sitter. Inspirée de la nouvelle "La Ligue des Rouquins". GEN. TERMINEE.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _L'homme n'est rien … (1)_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre** : amitié. GEN. Courant saison 3 peu de temps après « Un scandale à Buckingham ». Inspirée (ahem) de la nouvelle parue en août 1891, « La ligue des rouquins » in Les nouvelles Aventures de Sherlock Holmes.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi ! S'ils l'étaient, ce ne serait pas un misérable teaser de 26 secondes que j'offrirais aux fans, screugneugneu !

* * *

Sherlock n'en revenait pas. C'était si … si inespéré !

« … léguer son corps à la science, babillait Molly derrière lui. J'ai su tout de suite que ça pourrait vous intéresser, Sherlock, et …

Sherlock secoua la tête. La voix de Molly était comme un son parasite l'empêchant de se concentrer sur l'incroyable chose qui se trouvait devant lui. Il entendit vaguement John répondre à la jeune femme.

Avec révérence, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet saint, Sherlock toucha la merveille qui se trouvait sur la table du labo.

Un lithopédion (2). Parfaitement calcifié. Une merveille de la nature selon lui et non le monstre que la littérature « populaire » aimait à représenter. Il allait pouvoir vérifier la nature de –

- Sherlock …

La voix de John était nettement moins irritante que celle de Molly. Après plus d'un an de cohabitation, Sherlock pouvait même identifier _tous_ les tons de la voix de John. Légère inflexion sur le « k » : exaspération.

Sherlock soupira. Sans quitter des yeux le lithopédion, il répondit d'une voix distraite :

- Humoui.

- Molly t'a posé une question.

Ah, on était passé de l'exaspération à l'irritation. Sherlock releva la tête. Une question ? Quelle question ?

Molly tordait nerveusement sa longue tresse et arborait un petit sourire crispé.

- Euh, oui, je … je …

Sherlock leva un sourcil impatient. Il avait des expériences à mener et n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec … avec les tics nerveux de Molly Hooper !

Molly, sentant que Sherlock était au bord de l'explosion, prit une large inspiration et se lança :

- Ce sera juste pour le week-end.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Le week-end ? Qu'est-ce qui était juste pour le week-end ?

Molly ajouta avec un petit rire nerveux et un geste du menton en direction de la table :

- Ca vous laissera tout le temps qu'il vous faut pour mener à bien votre étude du lithopédion.

Sherlock se détendit immédiatement et se tourna à nouveau vers son trésor. Ooooh oui, il aurait bien besoin d'une semaine, minimum ! L'analyse des tissus en elle seule devrait prendre plusieurs jours.

- Et donc, euh, c'est oui ? Demanda Molly d'une petite voix flutée.

Sherlock marmonna un autre « hummmoui ». Il commencerait par une étude de la membrane. Qu'est-ce qui déclenchait dans le corps cette exceptionnelle réaction de défense ? Se pourrait-il que -

- Tu es sûr Sherlock ? Demanda John.

Sherlock poussa un long soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi !? Pourquoi devait-il invariablement subir d'irritantes interruptions alors qu'il était plongé dans une étude fascinante ? Les gens n'avaient-ils donc aucun sens des priorités ? Tous une bande d'idiots.

- Oui, répondit-il, dents serrées.

- Pas besoin d'autres … « données » avant de répondre, demanda John sur un ton dans lequel Sherlock décela une pointe d'amusement.

- Ha ha, très drôle John, répondit-il distraitement, mains fermement appuyées sur la table, le nez pratiquement sur le lithopédion.

Il disposait de toutes les données dont il avait besoin, merci. Il partirait des résultats de la revue "Clinical Anatomy". Où avait-il vu cet article ? Dans le numéro de janvier 2000 ? Non, 2001. Le matériel de St Bart's ferait le reste.

Molly continuait de parler et John ajoutait ça et là ses commentaires. Pour sa part, Sherlock continuait juste à hocher la tête lorsque le ton de leur voix semblait laisser entendre qu'une question lui était posée et qu'une réponse était attendue. Répondre « non » aurait nécessité une argumentation et son cerveau était complètement concentré sur le lithopédion.

Il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait pas mis à jour son site avec une étude intéressante et celle-ci serait pour le moins exceptionnelle ! Ah, on verrait bien qui aurait le maximum de visites quand il aurait publié le résultat de ses recherches avec un titre sérieux, pas comme celui de certaines historiettes dont l'auteur se tenait, arborant un large sourire, devant la porte du labo (s'il laissait John faire, son étude s'intitulerait certainement « un bébé complètement stone » ou encore « le calcium : un danger pour les enfants »).

- Et bien Molly, dit John, nous allons vous laisser travailler maintenant. Dimmock nous attend avant 17 heure. Vous passez vendredi en fin de soirée, c'est ça ?

- Oui, oui. Oh et merci, encore mille merci Sherlock, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous aviez dit non.

Sherlock hocha la tête pour ce qui semblait être la cent millième fois et prit dans ses bras la boîte hermétique dans laquelle il avait précautionneusement calé le lithopédion. John lui ouvrit la porte.

- A vendredi! Lança John à Molly. »

Vendredi ? Pensa Sherlock. Quoi vendredi ? Oh, non, non et non. Rien du tout vendredi, il serait trop occupé pour faire quoique ce soit _vendredi !_ Vendredi, il avait rendez-vous avec la Science, et la Science était une maîtresse impatiente. Et exclusive. John pouvait inviter Molly Hooper à prendre le thé s'il le voulait mais pas question que Sherlock socialise.

De toute manière, Sherlock ne voyait pas _comment_ ils pensaient pouvoir prendre le thé tous les deux : il allait avoir besoin de tous les récipients se trouvant dans l'appartement pour ses analyses.

Décidément, tout cela était du plus haut ridicule.

* * *

Sherlock serrait toujours la boîte fermement contre lui lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à New Scotland Yard.

John sourit. Il était certain que Sherlock n'aurait pas montré davantage d'attention si ce qu'il tenait dans les bras avait été son premier né. Encore que ... non, l'idée de Sherlock Holmes avec un nouveau né le fit frémir d'effroi. Et en parlant de nouveau né, John se demandait quelle tête Sherlock allait faire lorsque Molly passerait vendredi déposer sa petite surprise.

Sherlock soupira (longuement et bruyamment) en sortant du taxi.

« Pourquoi faut-il que nous fassions ça maintenant, grogna t-il.

- Parce que Sherlock, nous sommes en plein mois d'août.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

- Et … ?

- Et la moitié des effectifs de NSY est en congé annuel soupira John. Lestrade est parti la semaine dernière et Dimmock lui, part demain. Il veut boucler cette affaire avant son départ ce qui veut dire que tu dois faire ta déposition aujourd'hui.

Un grognement inintelligible échappa à Sherlock qui resserra son étreinte sur la boite.

- Si tu veux, le taquina John, je m'occupe du « petit » pendant que tu es avec Dimmock».

Sherlock lui jeta un regard noir et, boite dans les mains, entra, sans frapper, dans le bureau du DI Dimmock. John laissa échapper un petit gloussement et jugea préférable de rester dehors. Ca tombait bien, il avait une petite faim et avait vu un distributeur dans un des couloirs.

* * *

« Non. Non, non et non ! Saleté de … de _machine_ ! Grogna John. Rends-moi mon argent ou donne-moi mes M&M's !

Evidemment, le distributeur ne voulu rien entendre. John n'avait vraiment pas le fluide avec tout ce qui contenait de l'électronique mais au moins le distributeur _lui_ était silencieux. Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant la machine. Le paquet était coincé entre la paroi de plexiglas et la petite spirale sensée l'expulser de son réceptacle. Peut-être que s'il donnait un léger coup à l'appareil …

John jeta un regard rapide autour de lui. Le couloir était désert, merci les grandes vacances ! Il se leva et posa sa main sur le bord droit de la machine puis poussa de toutes ses forces et … l'appareil ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ok. _Ca_, c'était vraiment vexant.

John Watson 0 – machines exaspérantes, 2.

«J'peux vous donner un coup de main si vous voulez, fit une voix masculine derrière lui.

John sursauta et son cœur mit un moment avant de retrouver un rythme normal.

Un jeune homme se tenait là en tenue de Bobby. Son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur arborait un large sourire. Des boucles rousses rebelles tentaient de s'échapper du lourd casque qu'il portait. Un jeune homme que John était certain d'avoir déjà vu …

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur docteur Watson. Séléna fait parfois un peu sa bêcheuse.

- « Séléna » ? répéta John, bêtement.

Le jeune homme désigna le distributeur du menton. La marque de l'appareil, un Sélecta, avait été en partie effacée et ce qui en restait ressemblait en effet à « Séléna.

- C'est une gentille fille mais … le policier plaça son pied tout en bas de l'appareil et donna un coup sec. Le sachet de M&M's tomba délicatement. Faut juste avoir le coup de main avec elle.

- Ou de pied, merci … euh … je suis certain que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, non ?

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Agent Jabez Wilson. J'ai été muté ici il y a deux semaines. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de l'affaire du boomerang, vous vous rappelez ? Sacrée histoire !

John grimaça. Oh que oui, il s'en rappelait. C'était juste avant que Sherlock et lui ne fassent connaissance avec la charmante Irène Adler. Jolie débâcle.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

- C'était la première fois que je voyais un hélicoptère se poser en pleine campagne pour emmener quelqu'un à Londres. Mais le plus fort, ça été la manière dont monsieur Holmes a résolu l'affaire. C'était juste … _stupéfiant_ ! Et rien qu'en jetant un coup d'œil à la berge de la rivière !? Trop. Génial.

John sourit au jeune homme, amusé par son enthousiasme. Il récupéra ses confiseries et se leva.

- Oui, sans oublier de mentionner qu'il a résolu cette petite enquête vêtu d'un simple drap, marmonna John dans sa barbe.

- Pardon Monsieur ?

- Euh, non, rien, rien. Et donc agent Wilson, que pensez-vous de NSY ? Cela doit vous changer de la campagne, non ?

- Pour sûr ! S'exclama Wilson.

- Bien, bien.

Et le silence s'installa dans le couloir.

Un chouïa pesant le silence.

John regarda sa montre. Moins de 20 mn depuis qu'il avait laissé Sherlock. Pas sûr qu'il avait fini de faire sa déposition. Surtout avec sa manie de détailler _ad nauseam_ les éléments étayant ses conclusions. John trouvait la manière dont le cerveau de Sherlock analysait A Plus B pour aller à C fascinante mais il devait aussi bien reconnaître que le plus souvent, il était exaspéré par le besoin maladif de Sherlock d'énumérer _tous_ les dits A+B plutôt que d'en venir directement à C. La liste était souvent longue et se terminait presque invariablement par une petite grimace du Dieu des détectives-consultants qui disait clairement : « comme il doit être pénible de vivre avec un cerveau aussi inepte que le vôtre, Ô pauvres mortels ! ». Humpf, tant pis, il allait voir où en était le Dieu en question. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il soit allé droit au but, Dimmock lui tapait généralement sur les nerfs et il faisait exprès de lui sortir le grand jeu jusqu'à ce que le jeune inspecteur se masse les tempes, victime d'une bonne migraine sherlockienne.

- Bon, et bien, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation dit John, je dois rejoindre -

- NON !

- Pardon ?

- Non, enfin oui, bien sûr, vous devez être très occupé mais … mais, bredouilla Wilson, je … est-ce que je pourrais vous prendre quelques minutes de votre temps docteur Watson ?

John fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a un problème ?

Wilson poussa un long soupir.

- Je … Je ne sais pas au juste. C'est peut-être rien du tout. Peut être que je me fais tout un cinéma de tout ça mais … Il secoua la tête. Il y a quelque chose que je trouve bizarre. Il émit un rire nerveux et se passa la main dans les cheveux. C'est certainement parce que je travaille dans la police : tout nous semble suspect.

Le jeune homme prit une large inspiration et se lança.

- J'aurais besoin des services de Monsieur Holmes. Oh, et des vôtres aussi bien entendu, ajouta t-il nerveusement. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que vous ne serviez à rien. Bien sûr que vous servez à quelque chose ! Vous… euh … vous … faites … euh …

Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux de Wilson et John décida qu'il était grand temps d'éviter au jeune homme de se ridiculiser davantage. Et de l'humilier lui aussi au passage. Après tout, ce n'était pas complètement de la faute de Wilson : qui avait demandé à John d'aller jouer les cameramen en plein milieu de nulle part, parce que le « grand » détective se prélassait encore au lit à presque 10 h du matin ?

John ouvrit le paquet de M&M's et se tourna vers Wilson qui continuait à babiller (et à s'enfoncer, jugea John). Il sourit au jeune homme et lui offrit un chocolat ce qui eut l'effet escompté : le faire taire.

- Vous savez ce qui se marie divinement avec les M&M's ? Un thé.

- Euh, merci docteur Watson, balbutia Wilson en prenant un M&M's, mais je n'ai pas encore fini mon service et -

- Ne vous en faites pas, l'interrompit John, je connais l'endroit parfait ou nous pouvons prendre un thé sans avoir à quitter le bâtiment. Vous me raconterez tranquillement de quoi il retourne».

* * *

_Hummmm_, John comprenait mieux pourquoi Sherlock aimait tant s'installer dans le fauteuil de Greg. Il était fichtrement confortable. John étendit ses jambes. Wilson se tenait, indécis, dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau de Lestrade. John fit signe au jeune homme d'entrer.

«Docteur Watson, vous êtes sûr que nous pouvons … que nous avons le _droit_ d'être ici ? Demanda Wilson.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Greg – l'inspecteur Lestrade est un ami.

John se leva et se planta devant « le coin cafet' » que Greg avait installé dans son bureau. Il prit une des bouteilles d'eau minérale et en remplit la bouilloire puis il prépara le thé.

- … et vous pouvez m'appeler John, dit-il en posant une tasse devant Wilson.

- Oh, euh et moi, Jabez.

La bouilloire émit un petit sifflement et John versa le thé dans la théière. La fragrance zestée et acidulée de la bergamote de l'Earl Grey emplit immédiatement le bureau.

Jabez et John burent leur thé à petites gorgées, Jabez picorant dans le paquet de M&M's. Lorsque John jugea que le jeune homme était suffisamment détendu, il reposa sa tasse et lui demanda :

- Alors Jabez, quelle est cette « histoire » qui vous paraît suspecte ?

- C'est à propos de la Ligue des Rouquins, répondit Jabez.

John cligna des yeux, décontenancé par cette étrange annonce.

- Euh, la ligue des _quoi_ ?

- La Ligue des Rouquins. C'est un site internet. Je l'ai créé il y a presque six ans de ça maintenant. C'était avant que j'entre dans la police. Être roux n'est pas toujours facile vous savez. Surtout lorsque vous êtes de la génération Harry Potter ! Être appelé « Weasley » au bout d'un moment … Jabez soupira. Et du coup, bah, j'ai créé ce site. La Ligue des Rouquins. Pour tous ceux qui étaient comme moi : un « poil de carotte ». J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien. Il y a un forum, une FAQ, un compte Facebook, un Tweeter. Et plus de 17 000 abonnés !

Il y avait de la fierté dans sa voix. John sourit. Lui n'était pas roux mais, il avait toujours été … petit. Petit à l'école, pas beaucoup plus grand à la fac de médecine et à l'armée. Lorsqu'il avait été au lycée, juste avant qu'il ne prenne – enfin ! – quelques centimètres à la puberté, Harry avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler « pocketJohn ». Sauf que John avait refusé de vivre sa taille comme un « handicap ». Au contraire. A la Fac, il s'était fait une belle réputation comme un excellent joueur de rugby, vif et rapide. Et à l'armée, personne ne vous faisait de remarque lorsque vous étiez capable d'abattre un adversaire à plus de 1 250 m (3), mais John pouvait sympathiser avec Jabez.

- Wouaouh, félicitations Jabez, le complimenta John. Et votre petit « problème » ? Un de vos abonnés ? Un « hacker » ?

Jabez soupira et joua un moment avec le liquide dans sa tasse avant de répondre :

- Oh, non, non, rien de tout ça.

Il posa la tasse, poussa un nouveau soupir et se décida à se lancer :

- Le site a vraiment du succès et j'ai même signé un ou deux contrats, pas le genre l'Oréal, mais quand même, avec des firmes spécialisées dans les cosmétiques pour les peaux rousses. Ca permet de payer le serveur et c'est gratifiant de voir que le sérieux de la Ligue est reconnu par des professionnels. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois de ça, j'ai été contacté par Mme Spaulding. Elle dirige une petite agence de communication, Ross et Cie, et venait de décrocher un contrat avec une firme de dermo-cosmétique qui voulait se lancer dans la coloration douce. Apparemment, le roux est à la mode, rit Jabez, comme quoi, tout change ! Il y a désormais des femmes qui veulent ressembler à Ginny Weasley.

John avait quant à lui une légère préférence pour Rita Hayworth (4). Il sourit au jeune homme et le laissa continuer.

- Vincenza, c'est euh, c'est le prénom de Mme Spaulding ne m'a pas dit le nom de la firme en question. Une entreprise située dans le sud de la France avec une bonne réputation. Clause de confidentialité et tout. Ross et Cie a été chargée de faire une analyse marketing et des recherches préliminaires sur les nuanciers et –

- « Nuanciers » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? L'interrompit John.

- Oh. C'est un panel de couleurs, comme des gammes. J'en ai déjà réalisé quelques uns. Il y a un tel dégradé de couleurs dite rousses ! Une vraie richesse chromatique.

- Je vois, répondit John, et cette Mme Spaulding … ?

- Elle voulait un nuancier plus complet que ceux que j'avais déjà réalisés et qu'elle avait trouvés sur le site, et elle voulait aussi que j'ajoute des « noms » pour chaque nuance.

- Des noms ?

- Oui, les nuanciers portent généralement des chiffres pour indiquer l'intensité d'une couleur mais Vincenza disait que ce n'était pas très « vendeur ». Je pensais que ce serait plus difficile que ça mais les noms sont venus naturellement : Mahogany, Acajou, Ambre, Aubergine -

Tout ça c'était bien joli, pensa John qui écoutait la liste d'une oreille distraite mais … il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule qui se trouvait dans le bureau. Yep, l'ogre devait avoir fini son repas de pauvres innocents. Ou dans un langage moins poétique : il était temps d'aller voir ce qu'il restait de ce malheureux Dimmock après plus d'une heure passée en compagnie de Sherlock.

- Euh, Jabez, je ne vois pas bien ce que vous trouvez de bizarre dans tout ça. Vous avez signé un contrat ?

- Oui, oui.

- Et vous êtes rétribué pour réaliser ce nuancier ?

- Oui, super bien ! Carrément mieux que pour mon _vrai_ boulot en fait.

- Et bien alors, qu'est-ce qui vous semble _louche_ ?

Jabez jouait avec un M&M's.

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé la semaine dernière, murmura le jeune homme.

John réprima un soupir.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a demandé au juste ?

- Des photos.

- Des photos ? Des photos de quoi ?

- Pas de « quoi ». De « qui ».

- Euh, désolé Jabez mais là, je ne vous suis pas …

- Pour un nuancier de coloration, les professionnels utilisent des petits échantillons de cheveux, pas des vrais, bien sûr, des trucs en nylon. Je n'ai pas les moyens de faire des « faux » échantillons. Les tons que j'ai répertoriés, bah, j'ai juste demandé aux gens de me faire parvenir une petite mèche de leur cheveux. Le nuancier que j'ai livré était parfait, une vraie merveille ! Je connais bien ces trucs là maintenant et normalement, ça aurait du suffire mais Vincenza a demandé des photos de chaque personne qui avait participé. Apparemment, c'était une demande expresse de son client. Pour qu'il puisse juger de l'effet de la couleur sur une « vraie » personne, qu'il puisse dire que c'était une couleur tirée de la nature et … bon, elle m'a convaincue. C'est un contrat juteux. J'ai pu acheter un nouveau serveur, renouveler le domaine, payer l'abonnement ...

- Et vous avez pris ces fameuses photos ? Le coupa John.

- Non, non. J'ai demandé aux personnes dont j'avait sélectionné la couleur pour le nuancier de me faire parvenir une photo. Elles ont du signer un accord cédant leur droit à l'image sur la photo avec Ross and Cie.

- Et il s'est passé quelque chose depuis ?

Jabez leva les yeux vers John.

- Non. J'ai reçu mon dernier paiement, c'est tout. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai rien de vraiment concret. C'est juste, une … une impression. Un sentiment de malaise. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Houlà, se dit John : que pensait-il de la Ligue des Rouquins et d'un nuancier pour coloration illustré de photos ? Franchement ? Pas grand-chose …

-Je vais vous dire ce que nous allons faire, Jabez dit John en se levant. Vous me faites un résumé de ce que vous venez de me rapporter, en me notant les coordonnées de cette Mme Spaulding, vous m'envoyez tout ça par courriel et je donne le tout à Sherlock. S'il y a quelque chose de pas net dans tout ça, _lui_, le verra tout de suite.

Le visage de Jabez se fendit immédiatement d'un large sourire.

- Ce serait tout simplement _fantastique_ ! Encore merci doct -

- Ahah, admonesta John.

- John. Je veux dire merci, John. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ça me rassure de savoir que Monsieur Holmes est sur le coup !».

John le raccompagna jusqu'à sa division et se mit en quête de Sherlock. La prochaine fois qu'il devait revoir le sourire de Jabez Wilson, ce serait dans un encadré du journal moins de 24 heures plus tard.

Sous la photo du jeune policier se trouvait la ligne suivante : « porté disparu ».

**A suivre …**

(1) « … l'œuvre tout ! ». Le titre de cette fic n'a pas grand chose à voir avec la nouvelle dont elle s'inspire j'en ai peur ! Ces paroles sont prononcées par Holmes juste à la fin de La Ligue des Rouquins. Il cite Flaubert (correspondance avec George Sand) : «(…) les convictions m'étouffent. J'éclate de colères et d'indignations rentrées. Mais dans l'idéal que j'ai de l'Art, je crois qu'on ne doit rien montrer des siennes, et que l'Artiste ne doit pas plus apparaître dans son œuvre que Dieu dans la nature. L'homme n'est rien, l'œuvre c'est tout ! ». Un petit hommage à une grande plume française.

(2) Un lithopédion est un fœtus issu d'une grossesse extra-utérine et non expulsé. Pour la protéger de l'infection que causerait inévitablement la décomposition du fœtus mort, le corps de la mère calcifie ce dernier. C'est ce processus que je trouve fascinant ainsi que l'incroyable tolérance du corps humain face à ce corps étranger ! Peu de cas de lithopédions ont été médicalement recensés, et ceux qui l'ont été sont le plus souvent le cas de femmes non suivie médicalement. Le cas le plus célèbre est sans doute celui de Sens (1582). Le dernier cas connu est celui d'une chinoise de 94 ans qui a porté le fœtus mort pendant près de 60 ans.

(3) S'il faut en croire notre ami Wikipédia, tout tir au-delà de 1250 m est considéré comme exceptionnel (le record approcherait les 2,8 km). Dans ASIP, John exécute un très beau tir, moins exceptionnel par la longueur que par les conditions de sa réalisation : à travers une vitre, sans viseur, dans l'obscurité et surtout de la main droite (il est gaucher) !

(4) Beauté fatale des années 40 à Hollywood, Rita Hayworth est la célèbre interprète de Gilda, superbe rousse plantureuse. Pour info, ce n'était pas sa couleur naturelle. En fait, Rita Hayworth est même connue pour avoir été, à cette époque, une des rares stars a accepter de changer de couleur de cheveux (les siens étaient noirs). Rousse dans Gilda en 1946, elle apparaît blonde comme les blés dans The Lady from Shanghai en 1947.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite my sweety pies même si ce chapitre, je dois bien l'avouer, ne fait guère avancer le schmilblic.**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de NSY, Sherlock était d'une humeur exécrable et marmonnait dans sa barbe, tout en caressant la boite contenant son trésor du moment :

« … même Lestrade n'est pas aussi lent à comprendre. Je suis même certain qu'Anderson – ANDERSON, John - aurait compris plus vite que cet idiot. Plus ils sont jeunes, et plus ils sont incompétents. En fait, je ne serai pas étonné qu'un QI égal à celui d'une huître – et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça vexant pour les ostreidae – soit la condition _sine qua non_ de la nomination au poste d'Inspecteur. Franchement, ils –

John bloqua le flot de récriminations. Un petit « tour » qu'il avait perfectionné avec le temps. Vivre avec Sherlock Holmes n'était pas difficile. Vivre avec Sherlock Holmes « ET » resté sain d'esprit nécessitait quelques _ajustements_. Comme par exemple dormir avec un casque antibruit, faire réviser régulièrement les détecteurs de fumée de l'appartement, labelliser les Tupperware en fonction de leur contenu (rouge = restes humains, vert = aliments, orange = indéterminé et sans doute non consommable) ou encore « bloquer » les logorrhées verbales (qui allaient de anti-NSY à anti Mycroft, en passant par « je vais vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes TOUS des idiots ! »).

- … ah, enfin ! S'exclama Sherlock.

Il s'éjecta du taxi alors que celui-ci n'était pas encore arrêté devant la porte du 221 B Baker Street, laissant bien entendu à John le soin de payer la note, puis il s'engouffra dans la maison, son long manteau se déployant comme des ailes derrière lui. Yep, Sherlock Holmes n'était pas _dramatique_ du tout, pensa John qui le suivit d'un pas plus mesuré (et franchement plus digne).

- Bonjour Mme Hudson, lança t-il à leur propriétaire qui fixait l'escalier que Sherlock venait de monter en coup de vent.

- Bonjour John. Et bien, on dirait que Sherlock a le diable à ses trousses aujourd'hui, ajouta t-elle un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

- Oui, il a récupéré un, euh, un « spécimen » au labo et il est impatient de commencer ses analyses, vous savez comment il est.

- Oh, le pauvre, répondit Mme Hudson avec une petite grimace désolée, je crains que sa belle humeur ne s'envole. Elle se pencha vers John et lui murmura, vous avez un _visiteur_.

- Un visiteur ? Mais qui -

- Huhuhu, pas de discussion, vous devriez monter, c'est préférable, l'interrompit Mme Hudson. Oh, et je vais sortir les numéros habituels d'urgence – pompier, services sanitaires municipaux - pour plus tard … au cas où ».

John regarda la vielle dame rentrer dans son appartement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir développé des réflexes de défense sherlockiens !

* * *

« … -erci d'être passé et maintenant si tu pouvais retourner à ce qui est, je n'en doute pas, une vie _trépidante_ de réunions et de paperasse. J'ai une urgence et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une de tes minables petites affaires d'Etat.

John entra dans l'appartement juste à temps pour voir Sherlock se glisser dans la cuisine et fermer, sans grand ménagement, les portes vitrées séparant la pièce du salon.

- Bonsoir John, lui lança leur « invité » d'un ton affable.

- Bonsoir Mycroft. Euh, Sherlock …

Mycroft, qui était confortablement installé dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, lui sourit.

- Oui, oui, il est _très_ occupé mais cela n'a guère d'importance puisque, contrairement à ce qu'il semble croire, ce n'est pas pour _lui_ que je suis ici.

Il récupéra son attaché-case et en sortit une large enveloppe kraft. John la prit et l'ouvrit. Billets d'avion, réservation d'hôtel, passes … yep, tout y était. Il sortit le programme de la conférence et s'installa en face de Mycroft.

- Encore merci Mycroft. Le programme a l'air plus qu'alléchant. Molly va pouvoir faire pâlir d'envie tous ses collègues ! Pouvoir _assister_ au Séminaire Francis Camps (5) est apparemment proche du miracle alors y _participer_, c'est un peu comme -

Une tête brune et bouclée fit son apparition dans le salon.

- Le séminaire Camps ? Qui participe au séminaire Camps ?

- Sherlock, soupira John. Le séminaire auquel Molly et moi allons _ce_ week-end. Celui dont je te parle depuis près d'un mois ! Mycroft t'avais proposé d'y aller mais je me rappelle très bien que tu lui as répondu que tu avais mieux à faire qu'à aller écouter, je cite, « une bande de crétins en blouses blanches dont la seule priorité est de savoir quel est le cours de golf le plus proche ».

Sherlock, qui avait fait irruption dans le salon, fit volte face et pointa un doigt accusateur vers son frère :

- Mais j'ignorais que c'était un séminaire de _légistes_ ! Je croyais que c'était juste de simples _médecins_.

- Merci beaucoup, grommela John.

_-TOI_ ! (le doigt était, nota John, à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de Mycroft) Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il s'agissait du Séminaire annuel Francis Camps, fulminait Sherlock.

Mycroft leva un sourcil amusé.

- Oh, vraiment ? Ce _détail_ a du m'échapper.

John trouvait que le sourire de Mycroft avait tout de celui du chat ayant mangé le canari. Et peut-être aussi ses petits. Et ceux du nid voisin.

Terrifiant.

Et un chouïa perturbant.

Sherlock poussa un grognement de dépit puis retourna dans la cuisine en prenant soin de refermer les portes vitrées.

- Et bien John, dit Mycroft qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, que diriez-vous d'une bonne tasse de thé ?

Une voix s'éleva immédiatement de la cuisine

- JE SUIS EN PLEIN MILIEU D'UNE EXPERIENCE ! PERSONNE N'ENTRE ICI !

John soupira et fit mine de se lever.

- Désolé, je vais voir si –

Mycroft l'interrompit d'un petit mouvement de la main.

- Inutile, John. J'ai ce qu'il faut ici.

Il fouilla à nouveau dans son attaché-case en en sortit un thermos et deux petits gobelets. Il ouvrit le thermos et le fumet délicat d'un Darjeeling caressa doucement les narines de John.

- Mais … balbutia John, éberlué, comment avez-vous su qu'il allait s'enfer- Oh et puis non, je préfère ne pas savoir.

Mycroft, qui souriait toujours (pas un chat, non. Un rapace. Le genre charognard. Celui qui sentait la chair fraîche et le sang à plusieurs km. Vraiment, vraiment terrifiant) lui tendit un des gobelets et ils burent tous les deux à petites gorgées. Le silence s'installa au 221 B Baker Street lorsque Mycroft ouvrit la bouche … et fut interrompu par un nouveau braillement :

- ET NON, PAS QUESTION DE VENIR CHERCHER DU SUCRE ! CERTAINS DEVRAIENT PENSER A LEUR REGIME ! »

Le sourire se figea sur le visage de Mycroft pour être remplacé par un sourcil vaguement agacé et John, clairement à bout, explosa … de rire.

Sherlock, de la cuisine et Mycroft, de son fauteuil, émirent simultanément un « John ! » indigné.

* * *

La fin de la journée se passa sans encombres, ce qu'il fallait traduire par : pas de fratricide, pas besoin d'appeler Samu/pompier/ou autres services d'urgence.

Le lendemain ne fut guère différent. Calme, sans surprise et en parlant de ça, John bouclait sa valise en souriant. Il pensait à la petite « surprise » qui attendait Sherlock ce soir.

« Sherlock, lança-t-il en descendant dans le salon, je sors. Je passe chez Tesco, j'ai besoin de deux ou trois choses pour Edinburgh et … Sherlock ? »

Pas de réponse. Evidemment … John leva les yeux au ciel. Sherlock en mode « scientifique » était presque pire que Sherlock en mode « détective ». Il récupéra ses clés et sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

_Dring._

_Dring._

_Dring. Dring_

_Dring. Dring. Dring._

_Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. __Dring._

« Si les cellules ne parviennent pas à … –

_Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. __Dring. Dring. Dring. _

- … rééquilibrer le nombre de – JOHN ! La porte ! Cria Sherlock. A moins que la membrane elle-même -

_Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. Dring. __Dring. Dring. Dring. _

- JOHN ! Hurla cette fois Sherlock.

Ce n'était pas le coup de sonnette d'un client et si ce n'était pas un client alors Sherlock ne voulait pas savoir de qui il s'agissait. De nouveaux « drings » retentirent. Insistant l'opportun, pensa Sherlock. Franchement, pour appuyer vingt-et-une fois sur – minute. vingt-et-une ? Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les coups de sonnette. Il y avait d'abord eu deux fois un puis deux, trois, cinq, huit, treize et vingt-et-un.

La suite de Fibonacci (6).

Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte en utilisant la suite de Fibonacci.

Sherlock remonta ses lunettes de protection sur son front et tourna la tête vers le salon.

- John, il y a _quelqu'un_ à la porte, annonça Sherlock à une pièce vide.

De nouveaux coups de sonnettes retentirent. Pas besoin de les compter pour savoir qu'il y en avait trente-quatre.

- _JOOOOOHN_ !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il soupira. Fallait-il qu'il fasse tout lui-même ?

- Mme Hudson. La porte. _MME HUDSON_ !

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !_

Sherlock leva les bras en l'air et poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

- Oh, c'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive.

Il ouvrit la porte juste au moment où son amateur du nombre d'Or appuyait sur la sonnette.

- QUOI ! Beugla t-il sur une Molly Hooper aux yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes. Et bien ? Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? Ses propres yeux se plissèrent, plein de suspicion. Si c'est pour récupérer le lithopédion, je … je l'ai prêté à … à Mycroft. Désolé, je ne pourrais pas vous le rendre.

Il allait fermer la porte lorsque Molly, dont les yeux clignaient comme la guirlande folle d'un sapin de noël, balbutia :

- Vous … vous … vous portez … ou plutôt non, vous ne portez pas … _rien_ ? Ou si, bien sûr, c'est … euh … ce n'est pas « rien » au sens ou … ou c'est quelque chose mais rien -

- QUOI à la fin !

- _Vousportezjusteundrap_ ? Finit par lâcher la jeune femme d'une traite.

Sherlock releva un des pans du dit drap et le passa derrière son épaule.

- Il fait une chaleur horrible dans l'appartement.

- Oh, répondit juste Molly. Et les lunettes de protection, c'est pour quoi ?

- C'est pour des expériences très importantes que je suis en train de mener et vous me déranger en –

Molly fronça les sourcils.

- Mais je croyais que votre frère avait le lithopédion ?

Oups.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, grogna Sherlock.

- Oh, oui, je suis distraite. C'est que je suis vraiment excitée à l'idée de présenter ce papier devant –

- Oui, oui, c'est effectivement extraordinaire, grogna Sherlock mais ce qui serait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, fantastique, c'est que vous me disiez ce que vous faites _ici_.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je viens pour _lui_.

Elle désigna du menton la boite qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Le visage de Sherlock s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

Une autre merveille du labo !

- Mais bien sûr, entrez, entrez, dit-il d'une voix devenue soudainement suave ».

* * *

John grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il avait perdu un temps fou à la supérette. Les vacances voulaient dire moins de caissiers mais, étonnement, pas moins de clients bien au contraire : Londres était pleine de touristes !

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement, Sherlock l'attendait, assis dans son fauteuil. Il était toujours enveloppé dans son drap et fixait John d'un regard assassin.

Houlà.

John posa ses courses sur le divan.

« Euh, Sherlock, ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _CA_, répondit juste Sherlock en désignant du menton la boite qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil de John, juste en face de celui qu'il occupait. Une boite que John reconnut immédiatement.

- Ah, sourit-il, je vois que Molly est passée pendant mon absence.

John s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil. Il ouvrit la petite grille qui se trouvait sur l'un des côtés de la boite et plongea la main dedans.

- Hey, hey, bonjour toi, dit-il sur un ton qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Sherlock.

Précautionneusement, il sortit le mystérieux locataire de la boite.

Une petite truffe rose, des yeux verts, un pelage tigré tacheté de blanc (7). John se tourna vers son colocataire : nez rose, yeux verts, boucles brunes … et long drap blanc, couvrant plus ou moins le tout.

John sourit. La ressemblance était frappante et …

_Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooouuurrrrrrrrrrrrggggggg _dit le propriétaire de la truffe rose sur un ton où perçait clairement de l'indignation, genre « comment pouvez-vous m'avoir laissé aussi longtemps enfermé sans attention ? ».

…. Yep, des frères jumeaux.

- Tu crois qu'il sait jouer du violon ? Demanda soudainement John.

- Du … Du violon ?! Répliqua un Sherlock abasourdi. C'est un chat, John. Un vulgaire _felis catus_ ! Les chats ne savent pas jouer du violon.

Il y avait une légère hésitation sur la fin de sa phrase. John sourit. Tiens, tiens. Après tout, Mycroft n'était pas le seul à pouvoir jouer au grand requin blanc attiré par l'odeur du sang.

- Tu es sûr de ça, insista John qui se releva, chat fermement calé dans les bras. Techniquement, Toby est encore un chaton. Il n'a que six mois. Peut-être que les chatons savent jouer du violon. Je suis certain que celui-ci sait. C'est peut-être une information que tu as _effacée._

Il posa le chat sur les genoux de Sherlock qui se figea immédiatement

- Je vais préparer sa litière, dit John. Tu peux toujours lui montrer ton violon, qui sait …

- John, non, tu … ne me laisse pas avec ce … cette _chose_.

- Un chat. Un terrible et horrible et abominable bébé chat, Sherlock. Un chaton violoniste (cette affirmation lui valut un nouveau regard noir de la part de Sherlock) et je vais te laisser avec lui 48 heures en fait. Encore quelque chose que tu as effacé visiblement : tu as accepté de garder Toby pendant notre petite virée à Edinburgh.

Sherlock baissa les yeux vers la boule de poils qui reniflait avec curiosité l'étrange coussin sur lequel on venait de la poser.

- Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, grinça t-il. C'est … c'est _dégoutant_ !

Main sous le drap, il tapotait le chat l'empêchant de progresser plus loin dans ses investigations (et élicitant des petits miaulements indignés de sa part).

- Dégoutant ?! S'exclama John.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine.

Et soupira en découvrant les résultats d'une journée et demi d' « expériences ».

- Plus dégoutant que ce qui se trouve sur la table de la cuisine ? Demanda t-il.

- Mais John, ça c'est … _vivant_ ! Répondit juste Sherlock comme si la réponse était de la plus haute évidence.

* * *

« Et voilà, dit John, sur un ton satisfait. Litière prête, distributeur d'eau et de croquettes, prêt, petit coussin moelleux prêt et –

- Sherlock Holmes, pas prêt, répondit une voix renfrognée. John, tout ça est vraiment ridicule –

John leva la main pour interrompre ce qui allait sûrement être la longue litanie des raisons pour lesquelles, le grand Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait décemment (ah ! Comme s'il y avait quoique ce soit d'encore décent dans l'appart' après deux jours d'analyse sherlockienne !) pas s'occuper d'un chaton.

- Sherlock, tu n'as pas le choix, ou plus exactement _nous_ n'avons pas le choix. Mme Hudson est chez sa sœur –

Au mot « sœur », Sherlock, qui boudait toujours enveloppé dans son drap, s'anima soudainement, un éclair dans les yeux que John lui connaissait que trop bien. Il ouvrit la bouche … et fut immédiatement interrompu par John :

- Et non, pas question de laisser Toby chez Mycroft vu que ce dernier est terriblement allergique aux chats et que tu le sais pertinemment. Sherlock … il soupira. Je sais que Molly a peut-être un chouïa _profité_ de ce que tu étais, disons, _occupé_ à penser à autre chose lorsqu'elle t'a demandé de t'occuper de son chat mais il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre à qui elle peut le confier. Et penses à TOUS les services qu'elle a pu te rendre sans jamais rien demander en échange. »

Sherlock poussa un soupir qui avait du être entendu jusqu'à l'autre côté de Londres. John prit ça pour ce que c'était : la capitulation du grand Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

« John ! JOHN !

John se tourna vers la voix qui l'appelait. LHR (8) ressemblait à une ruche folle ! Il finit par repérer Molly, bras s'agitant comme un sémaphore. Il s'engoufra dans la masse (filant plus ou moins tout droit, évitant ci et là, enfants, bagages et toutous tenus en laisse) et atteignit enfin la jeune fille qui était attablée à la table d'un Costa (9).

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- Alors … ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer.

- Mais … c'était peut-être une erreur, Toby est encore si jeune et –

- Et Sherlock est un adulte responsable, affirma John avant d'ajouter, _sotto voce_ , du moins, la plupart du temps.

Cette remarque ne rassura pas vraiment Molly qui se mit à se tordre les mains nerveusement.

- Molly. Stop. Tout va très bien se passer, c'est juste 48 heures et Sherlock sait ce qui l'attend s'il arrive la moindre chose à un seul des poils de Toby ».

Oh, oui, les représailles seraient terribles. John l'avait d'abord menacé d'inviter Mycroft à dîner pour le remercier. Tous les soirs de la semaine. Sherlock avait grincé des dents mais n'avait pas bronché. John était passé à quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux : il avait promis à Sherlock qu'il féliciterait Anderson pour ses incroyables facultés déductives. Devant tout le monde, ce qui incluait Lestrade. ET Mme Hudson. Cette fois, ça avait marché puisque Sherlock s'était levé d'un bond et, d'un revers de son drap digne d'un acteur de tragédie grecque, était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. John avait croisé les bras et compter lentement : 3, 2, 1 … et la porte s'était rouverte. Une main blanche avait déposé quelque chose par terre et la porte s'était refermée une nouvelle fois laissant derrière elle un Toby aux yeux clignotant de surprise.

John soupira en repensant à son départ. Sherlock était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre et Toby avait curieusement décidé que le seuil de sa porte était le meilleur des endroits pour s'installer.

Il avait pris son sac, récupéré son téléphone portable et jeté un dernier coup d'œil à ses deux charges du moment. Curieusement, Toby était bien réveillé et assis sur son séant, il ressemblait à ses sphinx de l'ère antique, fier et résolu.

John se demanda un moment qui, de Sherlock ou du chaton, était le gardien.

**A miaousuivre !**

(5) Francis Camps est un médecin légiste anglais qui travailla, notamment, sur la célèbre affaire John Christie, tueur en série anglais (Tim Evans, accusé à sa place de l'assassinat de sa femme et de sa fille de 13 mois, fut exécuté à tort, ce qui conduisit à l'abolition de la peine de mort en GB). On lui reconnait 8 victimes (tuées entre 1940 et 1953). Sherlock se serait arraché les cheveux tant le travail de la police sur cette affaire fut bâclé ! Dans le jardin où furent retrouvés les corps de Béryl et Géraldine Evans se trouvaient aussi, presque à découvert, les restes de deux des précédentes victimes de Christie.

(6) La suite de Fibonacci est une suite d'entiers dans laquelle chaque terme est la somme des deux termes qui le précèdent. Cette suite est fortement liée au nombre d'or qui intervient, notamment, dans la construction du Pentagone et que l'on le retrouve dans la nature (notamment dans les capitules du Tournesol qui font aussi intervenir la suite de Fibunacci).

(7) Si vous voulez voir des photos du chat de Molly, filez sur le blog que la BBC lui consacre (un peu comme les « faux » blogs de Sherlock et de John).

(8) Acronyme d'identification de l'aéroport de London Heathrow.

(9) Costa est une chaine de cafés (genre Starbuck) très connue (et appréciée) des anglais. On en trouve en France, souvent dans les gares.


	3. Chapter 3

**And Ze suite !**

Après avoir, pour la unième fois, tenter de rassurer Molly sur le fait que petit a, non, Sherlock n'allait pas mener d'horribles expériences sur Toby parce que petit b, c'est _John_ qui mènerait d'horribles expériences sur Sherlock s'il arrivait quoique ce soit au chat, John avait réussi à convaincre la jeune femme de faire le tour des boutiques d'LHR.

« Oh ! Un kiosque à journaux, s'exclama Molly. J'ai oublié de prendre de quoi lire. Un bon polar, voilà ce qu'il me faut pour … pour … elle se mit à balbutier, pour ne pas penser à mon pauvre petit Toby.

Elle plongea sur un des policiers, choisissant celui dont la couverture était la plus « sanguinolente ». John sourit.

- Vous n'en n'avez pas assez des meurtres sordides ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous … Oh, oui, à cause de mon travail à la morgue, gloussa Molly. Et bien … elle se mit à mordiller ses lèvres nerveusement. J'essaye de … de mieux comprendre le travail de la police : trouver des indices, les analyser. Ouvrir un cadavre livre beaucoup d'informations bien entendu mais ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est fascinant la manière dont Sher- … dont l'Inspecteur Lestrade parvient à relier le point A au point B.

Si John n'avait pas été le galant homme que sa mère avait fièrement élevé, il aurait sans aucun doute levé les yeux au ciel. Comment une jeune femme intelligente pouvait-elle s'être entichée ainsi de Sherlock ? Plus il était odieux avec elle et plus elle s'accrochait. Pour quelqu'un qui s'enorgueillissait de plutôt bien comprendre l'âme féminine, John trouvait Molly Hooper désarmante.

- … et lire des policiers, enfin, si l'auteur est reconnu par la communauté littéraire, bien entendu, est une véritable mine d'or en matière de …

John écoutait Molly babiller d'une oreille distraite. Il avait assez de « blablabla » sur les mœurs et coutumes policières à la maison, merci.

Des jeux cérébraux : mots croisés ou fléchés, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour le vol. Tiens, il essaierait bien un de ces nouveaux jeux comme le Suduku. Ou tout simplement, le journal. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'acheter The Gardian cette semaine.

John attrapa une revue de mots croisés au hasard et posa un exemplaire de The Gardian sur le comptoir. Il allait payer lorsqu'une photo attira son regard. Il fronça les sourcils et tira un exemplaire du Daily Mirror (10) de la pile de journaux se trouvant sur le présentoir.

Tout en haut de la page se trouvait, dans un petit encadré, le visage souriant de Jabez Wilson, en dessous une petite phrase en gras : « porté disparu !».

- John ? John, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda Molly.

John leva les yeux du journal. Le caissier soupirait commençant visiblement à s'impatienter.

- Hein, oui, je … je vais aussi prendre celui-ci, dit John. »

* * *

Une fois leurs achats payés, Molly et John se trouvèrent à nouveau assis au Costa Coffe, autour d'une tassé de thé. John se plongea dans la lecture de l'article qui était consacré à Jabez.

Si l'on devait en croire l'auteur, Jabez avait été enlevé juste devant sa porte, dans un van de couleur noire, sans immatriculation, qui avait été retrouvé moins d'une heure après l'incident (incident ? Un kidnapping était un « incident » ? La première page annonçait en gras le divorce de la starlette du moment comme le « drame de l'été » mais un enlèvement était un incident ?! Foutus tabloïds) avec toutes les affaires de Jabez (lesquelles étaient listées par l'article, sous-vêtements et chaussettes compris) soigneusement pliées. Pas d'empreinte, aucun signe du conducteur. Aucun signe du jeune agent de police.

Le reste de l'article était une liste d'hypothèses plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres (John nota que la thèse de l'enlèvement par les extra terrestres était absente. Les martiens ne devaient plus avoir la côte).

« Vous le connaissez ? Lui demanda Molly qui parcourait l'article des yeux avec lui.

John ne lui répondit pas. Il sentait une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Une affreuse petite boule de culpabilité. Et si … Une petite voix à la tonalité très Sherlockienne se fit entendre dans sa tête : « les coïncidences n'existent pas John. Traiter des faits de « coïncidences » est juste le moyen pour les idiots de cacher leur incapacité à résoudre un puzzle ». Avait-il été un de ces idiots ?

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et fouilla ses mèls. Ah. Là. Jabez lui avait fait un long, _très_ long courriel le soir même de leur petite entrevue. Juste quelques heures avant de disparaître. Il y avait une pièce jointe. Le fameux nuancier, l'adresse de Ross and Cie. Hum … John ne perdit pas de temps et transféra le tout à Greg et à Sherlock.

- Oh. C'est futé. Ils l'ont débarrassé de tout ce qui pouvait l'identifier. C'est fou ce que l'on peut déduire des effets personnels des gens, même sans papier d'identité, marmonnait Molly qui continuait sa lecture de l'article. Les criminels ne pensent presque jamais à ça.

Oui, John se rappelait fort bien de la petite démonstration de Sherlock avec ce pauvre gardien de musée. Greg avait fait une de ces têtes ! John avait été obligé d'intervenir pour … Argh. Greg ! Il était en congé. Dimmock aussi. C'était bien sa chance pour une fois que c'était lui qui avait besoin des services de NSY et non le contraire !

Il relut le mèl de Jabez. Jones, son supérieur était un certain Inspecteur Jones. Utilisant la même extension que pour Greg, il transféra le mèl à Jones. Ok, maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il appelle Sherlock et –

- Et si on allait y jeter un coup d'œil, dit soudain Molly, tête droite et yeux brillants. J'ai vérifié, nous avons des billets échangeables, il y a des vols toutes les heures. Juste … juste un saut pour voir si nous trouvons quoique ce soit. C'est juste à quelques stations de métro de Heathrow !

John pencha la tête vers la jeune femme, abasourdi.

- Molly, je crois préférable de contacter Sherlock et –

- Oh oui, excellente idée, il pourra nous retrouver là-bas ! Répondit Molly, qui, toute excitée, s'était levée.

- Et Toby, dit juste John. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il laisse Toby tout seul ?

Ok, c'était un coup bas mais franchement, John ne se sentait pas le courage de gérer une Molly en mode « détective ». Il se demandait ce qui l'avait le plus influencée : ses lectures, son boulot à la morgue ou le fait de fréquenter un certain détective.

Ou juste le fait qu'elle voulait visiblement _impressionner_ ledit détective.

Le sourire sur le visage de Molly se figea et elle se laissa retomber lourdement sur sa chaise.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, elle émit un petit rire nerveux. A quoi est-ce que je pensais !

Et elle tourna vers lui un visage tout triste. Vraiment, vraiment tout triste et …

Oh non, pas ça, tout mais pas ça. John avait un point faible : il ne savait pas résister aux minois boudeurs. Et pourtant avec Sherlock, il avait de l'entraînement ! Et encore, une fois sur trois, il craquait. Lamentablement.

- Ok, soupira t-il, nous y allons mais –

Molly exécuta un « high five » qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Raz et ses potes.

- … mais, continua John nous vérifions juste l'identité de cette Mme Spaulding et nous attendons Sherlock pour poser des questions, compris ? »

Molly, tout sourire, hocha la tête.

John lui sourit.

Après tout, il se faisait certainement du souci pour rien : qui enlèverait quelqu'un parce qu'il était un défenseur des rouquins de Grande-Bretagne ? Non, Jabez était un policier et sa disparition avait certainement un lien avec une des affaires sur laquelle il avait été affecté.

Sauf que … sauf que la petite voix ne cessait de lui murmurer : « il n'y a pas de coïncidence, John, juste des idiots ».

* * *

Sérénité.

Paix.

Quiétude.

Allongé sur le sofa, pointe des doigts sous le menton, yeux clos, Sherlock laissa échapper un long soupir tout en égrainant les synonymes d'un état enfin retrouvé : la tranquillité.

En fait, la solution avait été si simple ! S'il avait tardé à la trouver, c'était certainement à cause de Mme Hudson. Après que Sherlock se soit douché et habillé, elle était montée le voir juste avant de partir chez sa soeur. Avec un plateau garnis de scones. Chauds. Beurrés. Il en avait mangé un. Ou peut-être deux. Difficile de résister. Il mangeait toujours les pâtisseries de Mme Hudson lorsqu'il n'avait pas le moral. Ca lui faisait penser à son frère. Ou plus exactement au fait que Mycroft, lui, ne pouvait pas savourer de délicieux gâteaux faits maison.

Ou de gâteaux tout court en fait.

Le souci, c'était que la digestion ralentissait terriblement son processus intellectuel. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer qu'il était resté coincé dans sa chambre aussi longtemps à imaginer le moyen de se débarrasser de cette affreuse créature sans risquer les foudres de John. Il avait juste du –

« Ahem. Euh … bonjour !

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

Un homme se tenait sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement. Petites moustaches, noire et fine, crâne dégarni, légèrement bedonnant. Un veston de bonne qualité mais des chaussures qui avaient vu de meilleurs jours. Une alliance. Et un sourire béat sur le visage.

- Euh, la porte était ouverte … en bas. Comme celle de votre appartement. Ce n'est pas très prudent vous savez, surtout avec votre -

Sherlock soupira bruyamment, l'interrompant. Apparemment, il allait devoir subir la compagnie de cet intrus, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il se releva, récupéra son archet et de la colophane et se planta devant la fenêtre :

- Commissaire, dit-il sur un ton sec, comme vous le voyez, je suis extrêmement occupé, donc –

Le sourire sur le visage de son visiteur s'élargit.

- Bon sang ! Comment avez-vous su que j'étais commissaire ? Commissaire Jones, Peter Jones, se présenta l'intrus. C'est tout simplement fantastique ! Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça (11) ?

Sherlock leva un sourcil. Exaspéré le sourcil.

- « Tout ça », tout ça quoi exactement, grogna t-il. Je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Je sais que votre femme en a assez de vous voir perdre vos affaires, je sais qu'elle a changé de détergent récemment, qu'elle s'est fait couper les cheveux ce matin et qu'elle vous a préparé votre plat préféré ce midi.

Il débita tout ça d'une traite tout en passant la colophane sur les crins de l'archet.

S'ils avaient été dans un de ces stupides cartoons que John appréciait tant, la mâchoire du commissaire aurait certainement fait un petit tour vers le sol. Comique ? Non, pas vraiment. Plutôt pathétique. Ca, la fine fleur de NSY, humpf, pas étonnant qu'il y ait autant d'affaires non résolues !

- Mais co … co … comment … balbutia Jones.

- Vous portez un anneau renforcé ET une attache en plastique pour pantalon. Mauve. Plutôt voyant. Pratique pour quelqu'un qui perd ses clés, facile à retrouver au fond d'un sac. La couleur indique que vous ne l'avez pas choisie. Un homme aurait plutôt choisi du rouge. Donc, votre femme en aura eu assez de vous voir perdre vos clefs et vous a acheté l'anneau et l'attache ce qui démontre que ce n'est pas la première fois que ces petits « oublis » arrivent. Sur votre cou, on distingue clairement des rougeurs à l'endroit où votre col frotte mais la chemise est légèrement élimée aux manches, donc, elle n'est pas neuve, aucune raison que le col vous gène, sauf si le problème provient de la lessive que vous utilisez. Vous avez plusieurs cheveux sur le col de votre veste, de différentes longueurs et manifestement coupés aux ciseaux. Vous avez du prendre votre femme dans vos bras à son retour du coiffeur, sans doute ce midi car je doute que vous veniez à votre bureau couvert de cheveux de bon matin.

La bouche de Jones s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne demande finalement :

- Et pour … pour le repas de ce midi ?

Sherlock sourit. Le sourire de prédateur prêt à porter le coup final.

- Vous avez une tâche de sauce tomate sur votre cravate et un petit morceau d'herbes coincés entre les dents. Je dirais de la sauce bolognaise faite maison. Les restaurants d'entreprises ne sont guère familiers avec les aromates et les épices. Et maintenant, si vous permettez …

- Mais … mais comment savez vous que c'était mon plat préféré ?

Sherlock haussa à nouveau un sourcil.

- Un commissaire de NSY qui prend le temps de revenir chez lui le midi ? Ca ne peut être que pour une excellente raison n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il sur un ton moqueur.

- Oh. Et mon titre de commissaire ?

Sherlock soupira.

- Votre voiture non banalisée est en bas … et un chauffeur est au volant. Pas exactement le type de traitement réservé à tous les agents de NSY.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, bien sûr. C'est exactement comme Lestrade me l'avait dit. Juste complètement _incroyable_ ! Oh, et pour Wilson, vous avez avancé ? Bien sûr, je vais avoir besoin des noms pour établir le mandat d'arrêt et puis l'adresse de -

Le petit bloc de colophane stoppa net son voyage sur l'archet et Sherlock fit brusquement volte-face. Il planta son regard dans celui de Jones :

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda t-il froidement.

- Euh, balbutia Jones, soudain mal à l'aise, le mèl envoyé par votre partenaire, Monsieur Watson. A propos de la disparition d'un de mes agents, un gamin transféré du Devon il y a quelques semaines, Jabez Wilson.

Sherlock lança l'archet sur le sofa et se saisit de son Iphone. Il ignora les babillages du commissaire derrière lui et parcourut rapidement le mèl de John. Là, ce nom : Spaulding. Il connaissait ce nom. Il l'avait déjà vu associé à un autre, il en était certain.

- LA FERME ! hurla soudain Sherlock.

Il avait besoin de se concentrer. Et d'aller dans son Palais Mental. Ce nom … il connaissait ce nom, bon sang !

Mais avant, il devait contacter John.

_Affaire Jabez Wilson en cours. SH._

Il envoya le texto puis se tourna vers Jones qui, enfin silencieux, le dévisageait avec curiosité.

Sherlock le prit par les épaules et le fit pivoter face contre la porte.

- Monsieur Holmes, commença le commissaire, visiblement un peu dépassé. Si vous avez la moindre information sur –

- Oui, oui, oui, l'interrompit Sherlock, vous serez le premier que je contacterais.

Et avec ça, il mit tout bonnement Jones dehors refermant la porte sur son nez avec un clac sonore.

* * *

Sherlock était assis à son bureau, la paume des mains posée sur le bois patiné. Il ferma les yeux, prit plusieurs larges inspirations et exhala longuement, calmement.

Devant ses paupières closes, des lignes apparurent, de plus en plus nettes jusqu'à former des portes, des escaliers, des niches, des alcôves. Une multitude de lieux où se trouvaient, parfaitement agencées, toutes ses connaissances (12). Il tendit la main et ouvrit une porte. La, sur une petite étagère se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait. Des photos. De simples photos. Celles de Mycroft lors de sa dernière année à Eton. Une rangée de sourires figés, des uniformes rappelant un autre âge.

Et là, au dernier rang, John Clay, fils cadet du Duc de Sherrinford. Et brebis galeuse de la famille.

Après des études brillantes à Eton et à Oxford, Clay avait jeté l'opprobre sur le nom de son père en frayant avec les grands noms de ce que l'on pouvait appelé la « Mafia » londonienne. Souvent inquiété mais jamais poursuivi : les témoins avaient la fâcheuse manie de disparaître juste avant ses procès. C'est comme ça que Sherlock avait fait la connaissance de Raz. Son jeune frère avait été l'un de ses malheureux témoins à charge dont le corps avait été retrouvé dans la Tamise.

Sherlock serra la mâchoire. C'était il y a six ans. Il se souvenait de Raz, un gamin paumé. Et il se souvenait aussi de lui-même, tout aussi perdu. Il se souvenait aussi de la saveur amère de la défaite. Un goût de cocaïne. Son échec avait été causé par son addiction. Il avait demandé à Mycroft de lui trouver un centre de désintoxication juste après l'enterrement du frère de Raz. Mais cette fois, cette fois Clay ne lui échapperait pas !

Sherlock passa mentalement en revue toutes les photos jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

Les mêmes adolescents désormais débarrassés de leur uniforme, une pinte à la main, fêtant leur diplôme. Et dans le cas de John Clay, l'autre main passée autour de la taille d'une jeune femme.

« Vincenza Spaulding, murmura Sherlock en ouvrant les yeux.

Fille illégitime d'un Comte Italien et d'une starlette anglaise. Clay et Spaulding. Sherlock avait entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes surnommés les Bonnie and Clyde de Londres. Le tout sous les yeux d'une police impuissante. Sherlock serait ravi de voir leur histoire finir comme celle de leurs « idoles ».

Sherlock sourit. Il se leva et fit craquer ses articulations. Il prit son Iphone et fronça les sourcils. Curieux. John n'avait pas répondu. Il vérifia l'heure. L'avion devrait pourtant avoir atterri maintenant et donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour que John ne réponde pas. Il tapa un texto à Molly :

_Pourquoi John ne répond t-il pas à son téléphone ? SH_

Il attendit quelques minutes.

Rien.

Sherlock sentit quelque chose de froid le transpercer. Coïncidence ? Non. Coïncidence était juste le nom que les imbéciles donnaient à ce qu'ils étaient incapables d'analyser. Et en parlant d'imbécile … Sherlock sélectionna un contact. Son correspondant répondit immédiatement.

- Mycroft, grogna Sherlock, ta petite équipe d'espions va pour une fois, être utile. »

* * *

Evidemment.

EVIDEMMENT !

John était un idiot. Mais c'était SON idiot. Et Sherlock entendait bien le récupérer.

Mycroft lui avait rapidement confirmé la position de John en utilisant la GPS du portable de ce dernier : 7 Pope's Court à Fleet Street. Les beaux quartiers de la City. L'immeuble où se trouvait enregistrés les bureaux de Ross and Cie. Compagnie fictive comme venait de lui confirmer Mycroft.

« Il semblerait que la jeune Molly Hooper soit aussi avec lui, précisa Mycroft. Elle a reporté leur vol de trois heures. Une idée sur ce qui a pu conduire à cette décision ?

Sherlock n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec Mycroft, il raccrocha donc au nez de son frère saisit son manteau (qu'il enfila dans un mouvement qui fit voleter les papiers se trouvant sur le bureau) et ouvrit la porte à la volée … pour tomber nez à nez avec Jones.

Le regard du commissaire s'éclaira d'une lueur d'excitation en le voyant.

- Ah ! Enfin ! Houlà, vous allez avoir chaud avec ça sur le dos, siffla Jones. Mais … oh, vous avez des trucs secrets dans vos poches, c'est ça ?

Il cligna d'un œil entendu avant de reprendre :

- C'est rudement futé de votre part. Bon, alors, ça y est, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez tout dénoué ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Et qui sont-« ils » au juste ? Oh, bien entendu, je mets à votre disposition tout le personnel nécessaire à … _Monsieur Holmes_ !

Sherlock dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre. Pas question de rester plus longtemps en compagnie de ce type, il sentait déjà son QI faiblir rien que de devoir l'écouter (même s'il devait reconnaître que mettre son manteau n'avait pas été son idée la plus lumineuse. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble, une vague de chaleur s'engouffra immédiatement dans le couloir menaçant de l'étouffer, mais bien entendu plus question maintenant de laisser son Millford Belstaff (13) derrière lui. Il détestait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, les idiots de NSY).

- Monsieur Holmes ! Attendez ! Vous avez oublié …

Jones, qui avait suivi Sherlock jusque devant la porte de l'immeuble, stoppa net lorsque Sherlock se tourna vers lui, lui jetant un regard noir.

- Je n'oublie jamais _rien_, commissaire, dit-il d'une voix froide (sauf peut-être qu'ils étaient en plein mois d'août et que Londres traversait une période de canicule, mais c'était un détail qui n'avait rien à voir avec la présente affaire, n'est-ce pas).

- Euh, bah, si, vous avez oublié _ça_.

Le « ça » en question, émis un petit miaulement indigné.

- Il était sur la seconde marche de l'escalier, dit Jones. La pauvre petite chose avait du mal à grimper. Avec la porte grande ouverte, vous pouvez vous estimer heureux qu'il ne se soit pas tout bonnement échappé. Bon je comprends, il fait chaud et les courant d'air ça fait du bien mais il aurait pu se faire écraser.

Tobby était pelotonné entre les mains de Jones. Il fixa Sherlock et émit un autre miaulement qui, aux oreilles de Sherlock, semblait dire : « ahah, tu ne croyais pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement mon gaillard ! ».

Sherlock ne dit rien, il prit le chat, le fourra dans une de ses poches (AH ! Il avait toujours RAISON ! Il avait bien fait de mettre son manteau) et sortit de l'immeuble, Jones sur ses talons.

**A suivreuh …**

(10) The Gardian (que John lit dans l'épisode Le Chien de Baskerville) est un quotidien d'information (de ligne éditoriale centre-gauche) et est ce que l'on peut considérer comme un journal sérieux (genre Libé ou Le Monde) alors que le Daily Mirror est ce que nos amis anglo-saxons appellent un tabloïd.

(11) « Mon » commissaire Jones est très fortement inspiré de celui de la série Granada. Dans l'adaptation de la Ligue des Rouquins, Jones est clairement un « fan » de Sherlock ce qui ne ressort pas de la nouvelle d'ACD.

(12) Le « palais de mémoire » est une technique mnémotechnique ancienne. Si pendant longtemps, cette technique fut portée aux nues par les grands penseurs, elle est aujourd'hui réduite à un artifice plutôt ésotérique. Cette idée de l'ordonnancement de la pensée par le visuel est un peu dépassée mais colle assez bien à la personnalité de Sherlock, telle qu'elle nous est présentée (entre sociopathie et autisme).

(13) Comme vous le savez sans doute, nos amis de la BBC ont des SOUS ! Des gros, gros sous. Le célèbre manteau de Sherlock est un Belstaff (le Millford) et coûte TADA … 1 395 livres. Yep. La non moins célèbre chemise blanche est une Dolce Gabana à 155 livres et le costume, un Spencer Hart à 495 livres. Gah et double gah !


	4. Chapter 4

**And – enfin ! - Zi Endeuh.**

**(Quelques gros mots, ci et là, mais rien de bien méchant)**

« Woaouh ! C'est … c'est très impressionnant ! S'exclama Molly, nez en l'air.

Oui, John devait le concéder, l'endroit était superbe. Architecture alliant moderne et restauration de bon goût. Et c'était juste le hall d'entrée du 7 Pope's Court. Tout criait « luxe ! ». Et d'ailleurs, ils faisaient, Molly et lui, un peu tâches dans le flot de personnes qui entraient et sortaient. Des hommes et des femmes qui semblaient tout droit sortis d'un magazine. John était certain que l'on aurait pu racheter la dette de pas mal de pays en voie de développement rien qu'avec leur garde-robe.

- John, là-bas, il y a un panneau avec le nom de toutes les entreprises, dit Molly, le sortant de ses réflexions pseudo-politiques.

Il hocha la tête et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au dit panneau.

- Oh. Pas de Ross and Cie, dit Molly déçue. Vous êtes sûr du nom ? Nous devrions peut-être vérifier le mèl de ce pauvre agent Wilson.

John fronça les sourcils.

- C'est curieux … et oui, je suis sûr du nom. Le siège social était sensé se trouver au deuxième étage, bureau 7.

- Ils ont peut-être déménagé … nous devrions vérifier auprès du bureau d'accueil ».

* * *

Le dit bureau était une monstruosité en marbre veiné de bleu et de rose. Trois jeunes femmes au chignon impeccable s'affairaient derrière des écrans.

« Bonjour lança John d'une voix joviale. Nous aimerions avoir des renseignements sur une des entreprises qui se trouve au second étage.

Une des hôtesses tourna vers John un sourire Colgate.

- Mais bien entendu monsieur, quel est le nom de l'entreprise que vous cherchez ?

- Ross and Cie. Une société de communication.

La jeune femme tapota sur son clavier puis leva les yeux vers John, sourire toujours fermement accroché aux lèvres.

- Ross and Cie. Bureau 7, second étage. Vous avez de la chance !

- Oh, vraiment, demanda Molly. Pourquoi ?

- Ils ont déménagé la semaine dernière mais leur gérante, Mme Spaulding et un des actionnaires, Monsieur Archibald Ross, sont là aujourd'hui pour l'état des lieux. Je les ai vus il y a moins d'une heure. Ils doivent encore être en haut. Empruntez l'ascenseur de droite, il dessert les bureaux impairs. Bonne journée ! »

* * *

« C'est excitant, n'est-ce pas ? Lui murmura Molly dans l'ascenseur.

John réprima l'envie de dire à la jeune femme que non, prendre l'ascenseur n'était pas très excitant. Et aussi qu'elle pouvait cesser de murmurer vu qu'ils étaient SEULS dans ledit ascenseur.

Arrivés au second, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le bureau 7. Bureau qui était en effet vide.

- Et bien, nous les avons ratés en fin de compte, dit Molly avec une petite moue désolée.

Elle avait l'air si déçue que John ne put résister :

- Et bien dans ce cas, nous pouvons faire un petit tour, pour voir si nous trouvons quoique ce soit d'intéressant …

Le visage de Molly s'illumina immédiatement d'un grand sourire.

John mit la main sur la poignée du bureau. Fermée.

- … Ou peut-être pas. Bon, nous reviendrons avec NSY ou Sherlock. Plutôt NSY, Sherlock risque de … Molly, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Molly s'était agenouillée devant la porte.

- Hummmmm, un pêne dormant, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

- Euh, Molly …

Molly retira une des épingles retenant son chignon et la glissa dans la serrure.

- MOLLY ! S'exclama John.

Oh, mon Dieu ! L'influence de Sherlock avait été pire qu'il ne se l'était imaginée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas John, je sais ce que je fais. Mon père était serrurier. Ttttt, je suis vraiment étonnée qu'un tel endroit n'ait pas investi dans des serrures avec pênes en bord. Elles sont utilisées pour les coffres et sont nettement plus sécurisées.

Le couloir était désert ce dont John était reconnaissant. Il y eu un petit clic et Molly leva les yeux vers lui. Elle tourna la poignée …

- Sésame, ouvre-toi ! Chantonna t-elle.

… et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Et bien, j'aimerais bien avoir le nom de leur femme de ménage, dit Molly qui remettait son chignon en place.

John devait bien avouer qu'il ou elle avait fait un travail admirable dans la pièce. Il ne restait plus rien qui puisse indiquer que le bureau avait été occupé récemment. Une forte odeur de peinture émanait des murs. Une odeur de colle aussi. John se pencha. Yep, ils avaient aussi changé la moquette. Ils ne trouveraient rien ici. C'était un travail de professionnels. Restait à savoir s'il s'agissait de professionnels souhaitant récupérer leur caution ou de professionnels souhaitant effacer toutes traces de leur passage.

- Bon, soupira John, je crois que nous pouvons …

- Bonjour !

Molly et John se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler.

Un homme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Grand, athlétique. Costume bon marché et chaussures ressemblaient certainement à celles qu'avaient du porter ce pauvre Alex Woodbridge, le gardien de la galerie Hickman.

Un vigile.

Oups, ils étaient dans le pétrin, pensa John.

- Je venais juste ramener ça. Un de vos gars a du le laisser quand ils sont venus pour les travaux. J'lai trouvé dans vos poubelles.

Le vigile se tourna vers Molly, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah, laissez-moi deviner … caramel ?

Molly, qui clignait des yeux comme une malheureuse chouette, balbutia :

- Ca-caramel … ? Que …

Le vigile pointa du doigt son chignon.

- Vos cheveux ! C'est la bonne couleur, non ? Caramel. J'trouve ça trop trognon de donner des noms à une teinture.

- Teinture ! Mais … mais non, c'est ma couleur naturelle, se défendit Molly.

- Trop bizarre que ce soit que pour des roux en revanche, si vous voulez mon avis, continua le vigile. Enfin, j'ai rien contre les rouquins, hein, ou les rouquines ajouta t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Cette fois, Molly faisait la démonstration d'un malheureux poisson que l'on aurait tiré hors de l'eau.

- Vous connaissez Jabez Wilson ? Demanda John, espérant venir au secours de la jeune femme.

- Wilson ? Non, désolé, répondit le vigile en haussant les épaules, le nom ne me dit rien. Vous travaillez pour les Ross ?

- Oui, oui, nous sommes, ahem, des représentants en cosmétique. Pour … pour des personnes rousses. Je vais prendre ça, dit John en tendant sa main vers le vigile.

L'homme lui donna le paquet qu'il portait. Dès que le vigile fut sorti, John déchira le papier et …

- Oh, c'est le gilet de sécurité fluorescent de … de … bredouilla Molly.

- … de Jabez Wilson, termina John.

Sur le gilet se trouvait en effet le nom du jeune agent.

- _Oooookay_, soupira John en tirant son portable de la poche de son jean, je crois qu'il est grand temps d'appeler le commissaire Jones.

- Oh, mais, vous n'allez pas nous quitter si vite, fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Une voix qui n'appartenait pas à Molly Hooper.

John et Molly échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent lentement vers la « voix ».

Une femme se tenait exactement au même endroit qu'avait occupé le vigile quelques minutes plus tôt. Une très belle femme, enregistra immédiatement le cerveau de John. Svelte, élancée, racée et … tenant à la main un superbe petit Smith et Wesson, calibre 38.

Un homme se tenait à ses côtés.

- Monsieur Ross je présume ? Et la fameuse Mme Vincenza Spaulding, lâcha John, froidement.

La femme sourit, découvrant une rangé de petites dents blanches et nacrées. Certainement très semblables à celles que devaient apercevoir la victime d'un piranha avant d'être déchiquetée.

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda Vincenza d'une voix suave.

Inutile de chercher à mentir, peut-être même qu'il pourrait gagner un peu de temps.

- John Watson, enquêteur_,_ et Molly Hooper, pathologiste, nous travaillons avec NSY sur la disparition de Jabez Wilson.

Ross fronça les sourcils.

- Watson … ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom m'est familier, grommela t-il.

- Peut-être parce que vous passez un peu trop de temps en prison mon cher, répondit Vincenza sèchement. Au bout d'un moment, je suppose que l'on connait le nom de quelques détectives de NSY.

Vincenza s'avança vers John et Molly. John n'aimait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout la manière dont elle fixait Molly.

- Noisette, lâcha Vincenza.

- Par-pardon ? Bredouilla Molly.

- Votre teinte de cheveux. Noisette pas caramel. Ce type est un crétin. Archie, il faudra penser à se débarrasser de lui, il a vu le gilet. Ce qui est vraiment regrettable. Pour lui bien sûr.

Ross hocha la tête et sortit son portable. Il tapota un message, l'envoya puis rangea son portable.

- C'est bon, c'est arrangé. Et pour eux, on fait quoi ? Demanda Ross qui désignait Molly et John du menton.

- Hum, pour elle, j'ai une petite idée. Je suis sûre que nous trouverons un client qui aime … les noisettes.

Ross ricana. Son rire glaça le sang de John qui commençait à avoir une petite idée de ce qui se tramait. Une petite et _terrifiante_ idée. Son cerveau ne cessait d'ajouter a et b ce qui le menait invariablement à c mais son cœur lui disait juste : « non, ce n'est pas possible, ce serait trop ignoble ! ». Il serra les dents.

- … quant à lui, nous allons devoir réflé-

L'air du refrain de « We are the champions » de Queens retentit dans le bureau.

- Monsieur Watson, votre portable s'il vous plait dit Vincenza en tendant la main vers John. Le tien aussi Noisette. Hum, un texto de … Oh. Sherlock Holmes. Voilà un nom que je connais bien, trop bien en fait, grinça Vincenza. Un ami à vous.

- Oui ! S'exclama Molly. Et … et s'il _lui_ arrive quoique se soit, il vous le fera regretter, termina t-elle d'une voix ferme et menaçante.

John soupira. Définitivement, complètement et irrémédiablement contaminée par Sherlock, pensa t-il.

- Oh, vraiment, dit Vincenza dont toute l'attention était désormais fixée sur John. Vous devez être très proches tous les deux. Johnny va peut-être enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de ce gêneur une fois pour toute.

_Johnny_ ? Qui était donc "Johnny" ? Se demanda John.

- Et maintenant, vous allez gentiment nous suivre. Jabez sera si content de voir des collègues. Et pas de bêtise, un incident est si vite arri -»

Cette fois, c'est la musique de « The Scientist » de Cold Play qui résonna dans le bureau.

John se tourna vers Molly. Ses joues empourprées lui confirmèrent qu'elle avait reçu un texto de Sherlock.

Parfait. John répondait à _presque_ tous les sms de Sherlock et il était certain que Molly devait répondre à _TOUS_ les sms du détective dans la minute. L'absence de réponse mettrait donc vite la puce à l'oreille de son co-locataire.

* * *

Un van certainement identique à celui qui avait enlevé Jabez, les attendait au sous-sol du bâtiment. John nota que le les deux caméras dont l'angle de vue étaient fixés sur le véhicule étaient hors de service. Pas de petit œilleton rouge faisant état de leur fonctionnalité.

Ces gens ne laissaient rien au hasard.

John faillit céder un moment à la panique lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul. Molly avait l'air absolument terrifiée. Il serra sa main dans la sienne et elle lui décocha un petit sourire crispé.

Ross leur intima l'ordre de monter et de s'asseoir sur la banquette.

« Et pas de bêtise, menaça t-il. Sinon …

Il sourit en agitant son arme devant le nez de Molly puis il sortit une paire de menotte de sa poche.

- Ta main Noisette, grogna t-il.

Il fallut un moment à Molly pour qu'elle comprenne que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait.

Elle tendit sa main. Ross l'attrapa brusquement, élicitant un petit cri de surprise de la jeune femme, et passa les menottes autour de son poignet et de celui de John.

- A tout à l'heure les tourtereaux ! Lança Ross avant de claquer la porte du van.

Dès que le van eut démarré, John se tourna vers Molly avec la ferme intention de la rassurer mais la jeune femme farfouillait dans son chignon. Avec un « ah ! » victorieux, elle en tira l'épingle avec laquelle elle avait crocheté la serrure du bureau de Ross and Cie. Elle fit un petit clin d'œil à John et, sans perdre de temps, entreprit de faire subir le même sort aux menottes.

Le silence s'installa dans le véhicule.

Au bout d'un moment, Molly leva les yeux vers John et sourcil froncé lui demanda :

- Un problème ?

- Euh, non, non, ça va, ça lui répondit John éberlué par cette nouvelle facette de Molly Hooper.

Elle était comme la chenille devenue papillon et le plus incroyable dans tout ça, c'est que la chrysalide n'avait été autre que Sherlock Holmes, le détective auto proclamé sociopathe.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas John, lui répondit Molly sur un ton plein de sollicitude. Sherlock va nous retrouver et ces … ces _horribles_ personnes regretteront de nous avoir kidnappés !

Il y eut un petit « clic » et Molly, toujours souriante fit tintinnabuler les menottes sous le nez de John.

- Et voilà ! Chantonna t-elle. Et maintenant ? »

Maintenant ? Pensa John. Maintenant, ils priaient pour que Sherlock ait réalisé un de ses petits miracles.

Ou alors, que le « papillon » ne fasse état d'un autre talent.

Genre Ninja.

* * *

Sherlock avait insisté pour prendre un taxi. L'idée même de passer plus de 10 minutes dans la voiture de cet idiot de Jones était au-dessus de ses moyens.

« C'est la première fois que je _suis_ une voiture de police, dit soudain le chauffeur de taxi qui lui jetait des regards curieux dans le rétroviseur. Cool. On se croirait dans un de ces films d'amerloque. Vous avez une arme sur vous ?

Sherlock soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les taxis pensent que leurs clients _aimaient_ bavarder avec eux ? Insupportable. Il garda la silence.

- Oh, votre poche, ça … ça bouge ? C'est pas dangereux au moins votre truc ?

Sherlock sourit et fixa le rétroviseur.

- Nouvelle arme. Biologique. Très dangereuse. Je garderais les yeux rivés sur la route si j'étais vous. La moindre ornière et … _BOUM_ ! »

Le taxi pâlit et laissa Sherlock tranquille.

* * *

Arrivé à destination, Sherlock reconnut immédiatement les trois longues voitures noires, de superbes BMW, qui se trouvaient garées devant Pope's Court. Il sortit du taxi, laissant derrière lui un chauffeur à cran, ignora Jones et fonça sur le véhicule de tête. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et se glissa sur le siège.

« Alors ?

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

« Le GPS fonctionne toujours. Le CCTV (14) a repéré le véhicule dans lequel se trouvent John et Mlle Hooper. Un van très semblable à celui impliqué dans l'enlèvement de l'agent Jabez Wilson.

Sherlock serra la mâchoire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que nous attendons, grommela t-il. Chaque minute compte bon sang, Mycroft.

Mycroft donna un petit coup à la vitre qui le séparait du chauffeur et la voiture démarra.

- J'ai informé les services de NSY, ainsi que ce commissaire Jones de nos découvertes, dit Mycroft qui tapotait sur le clavier de son BlackBerry. Intéressant personnage ce Jones. Responsable de la police de la route.

Ah, Sherlock aurait du s'en douter. Même la criminelle ne pouvait pas avoir embauché quelqu'un d'aussi inepte. Pas étonnant que Wilson n'ait pas fait part de ses soupçons à son supérieur …

- Sherlock.

… peut-être que Lestrade devrait prendre ce Wilson dans son équipe, ces notes étaient presque intelligentes, à tout le moins intelligibles …

- Sherlock.

… évidemment, Lestrade n'était pas lui-même le summum de l'intelligence mais franchement Wilson méritait mieux que cet idiot de Jones et …

- Sherlock !

- … Oui, quoi ! Hurla Sherlock.

Mycroft soupira.

- Le van s'est arrêté.

Un frisson traversa Sherlock. Non. Non, non, non. Il ne pouvait pas être arrivé trop tard !

- Loin, répondit-il dents serrées au point que sa mâchoire lui faisait mal.

Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu prononcer ce simple mot. Il était si tendu qu'il s'étonnait de pouvoir encore respirer.

- Non, pas très loin, répondit Mycroft sur le même ton monocorde qui le caractérisait, juste au croisement de -

Un bruit de crissement de pneu les fit tous les deux sursauter. La BMW fit une embardée puis s'arrêta dans un concert de klaxons.

Sherlock ouvrit la portière de la voiture … et faillit se faire renverser par un chauffard qui avait pris la route en sens inverse. Un chauffard dans un van noir. Se pourrait-il que ce soit une coïncidence ? Non. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

Sherlock sortit de la voiture.

- Sherlock, l'admonesta Mycroft. Il n'est pas question que tu quittes cette voiture. Trois personnes de disparues, je crois que cela suffit amplement, laisse-nous donc travailler et –

Sherlock plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit son petit locataire qu'il déposa sans grand ménagement sur les genoux de son frère, interrompant ce dernier.

Ah. Miracle. Le grand Mycroft Holmes enfin réduit au silence. Peut-être qu'il devrait investir dans une de ces créatures en fin de compte. Il la sortirait dès que son frère viendrait à l'appartement.

- A toute ! Lança t-il à un Mycroft sidéré, puis il se mit à courir, suivant le van qui slalomait tant bien que mal dans la circulation londonienne ».

* * *

Peu de temps après avoir quitté Pope's Court, le van stoppa.

« Vite, souffla John à Molly, remettez les menottes.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Salut mes mignons, voici de la compagnie, annonça Ross, tout sourire. Allez Cuivre, entre là dedans.

« Cuivre » ? pensa John. Mais de quoi parlait ce fou furieux ?

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour comprendre de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, il retournait. Quelqu'un fut projeté sans grand ménagement contre la banquette.

- Hey, doucement avec la marchandise, fit une voix que John ne reconnaissait pas.

- Oh … Doct- John. Je … je suis si désolé de vous avoir entraîné là-dedans, dit juste la personne qui venait d'être poussée dans le van.

- Jabez ?! S'exclama John.

John et Molly aidèrent tous les deux le jeune homme à s'asseoir sur la banquette. Il avait un superbe coquard et John réagit automatiquement et palpa sa joue pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de fracture. Jabez fit la grimace mais ne dit rien.

- Et voilà le célèbre _docteur_ Watson partenaire du non moins célèbre Sherlock Holmes, fit l'étranger qui accompagnait Ross. Enfin, quand je dis « partenaire », peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, c'est plutôt … « compagnon ».

John serra les dents et resta silencieux, continuant son examen (menotté, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile). Il souleva le sweat de Jabez et étouffa un juron. Une large ecchymose décorait son torse. Il appuya doucement sur sa cage thoracique et soupira. A première vue, rien de cassé par ici non plus.

- Pour un agent de la police routière, Cuivre ici présent n'est pas mauvais en self défense reprit l'inconnu qui fixait toujours John. Oh, mais qu'allez-vous penser de moi, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Diantre, ce doit être le choc qui me fait oublier toutes les convenances. Clay. John Clay.

Soudain, rapide comme un cobra, Clay plongea la main dans le van et tira John à lui, faisant tomber Molly de la banquette avec un petit cri.

- STOP ! Arrêtez, cria John.

Clay referma sa main sur les cheveux de John et tira de toutes ses forces. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

- Ton petit ami me met des bâtons dans les roues depuis trop longtemps. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ces deux là seront ma dernière vente quant à toi, je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de t'avoir entre les mains. Et tu sais quoi, ce sera « cadeau ». Je crois que tu le connais bien, c'est un grand _fan_ d'Holmes.

Le nom de Moriarty vint immédiatement à l'esprit de John.

Clay le relâcha brusquement et Jabez l'aida à se relever et à se rasseoir sur la banquette.

- Archie, tu me les amènes à l'entrepôt et tu me boucles celui-ci bien au chaud. Quelqu'un viendra plus tard récupérer Cuivre et …

- Noisette, répondit Ross en souriant.

- Hum, oui, ça lui va comme un gant sourit Clay, malicieusement. Elle a tout du petit écureuil.

Il referma la porte.

- Oh John, John, cria Molly, vous allez bien, John !

- Oui, oui, Molly. Et dire que je pensais que Sherlock me donnerait des cheveux blancs. Apparemment, je me trompais, le connaître va me les faire perdre purement et simplement. Je suis certain que ce fou furieux m'en a arrachés plusieurs poignées.

Son ton rassura Molly qui lui sourit faiblement.

- Et vous Jabez, ça va ? Demanda John.

Jabez hocha la tête.

- _Oooookay_, que diriez-vous de ficher le camp d'ici ?

- Mais … mais comment ? Demanda Jabez qui montra ses mains menottées.

- Molly, vous voulez montrer à notre ami Jabez ici présent toutes les merveilles que peuvent receler des cheveux roux ? »

Le sourire sur le visage de Molly s'élargit. Elle tira l'épingle de son chignon et la brandit fièrement.

* * *

Une fois débarrassé des menottes, John se leva de la banquette et se dirigea vers la porte. Fermée bien entendu mais … Il se tourna vers Molly.

« Molly, vous croyez que vous pouvez la crocheter ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est possible mais John, nous roulons beaucoup trop vite pour pouvoir nous arrêter. Je ne … je ne pense pas que ce serait très prudent de sauter. Ou alors à un stop, si on se tient prêt mais pour ça, il faudra ouvrir la porte et s'il nous entend … il est armé.

Elle avait raison, temps pour un plan B. Le regard de John fit le tour du van. Il alla vers l'avant du véhicule. La paroi séparant le conducteur de la partie fourgon comportait une fenêtre. S'il parvenait à surprendre le conducteur … ou à le menacer pour qu'il s'arrête. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'arrière du van. Toujours aussi vide.

A part les deux paires de menottes.

Ok, après tout, ça marchait dans les films.

- J'ai une idée mais elle est un peu folle, dit John.

- "Sherlock-folle" ? Hasarda Molly.

John sourit.

- Non, c'est plutôt le genre "John-folle", donc pas sûr du tout que ça va marcher. On tente quand même ?

Jabez et Molly échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Moi, je suis partante. Comme je le dis toujours, il faut placer toute sa confiance en son médecin, dit Molly.

- Bon, alors dans ce cas, c'est parti dit John qui prit une des paires de menottes. A trois. Trois, deux, un …

Il ouvrit la fenêtre de séparation et passa immédiatement la paire de menotte autour du cou du conducteur.

- Qu'est-ce que … Espèce de sales petites _putes_ ! Hurla Ross. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous … _AH_ !

John venait de resserrer son étreinte. Ross arrêta immédiatement de gesticuler et darda un regard noir à John dans le rétroviseur.

- Soit, vous obéissez sagement, soit, je vous étrangle dit John sur un ton qui aurait rendu fier son sergent instructeur. C'est vous qui voyez.

- Si vous me tuez, vous finirez aussi à la morgue, grogna Ross.

- Pas sûr, à l'arrière du van, nous courrons largement moins de risque qu'à l'avant et nous sommes parfaitement prêts à prendre le dit risque. Et vous ?

Il serra encore un peu et vit Ross devenir un peu plus rouge et avoir du mal à maintenir la trajectoire du van. Le véhicule heurta plusieurs voitures à l'arrêt avant que John ne relâche la pression sur les menottes.

- Alors ? Demanda t-il. Vous avez pris votre décision ?

Ross hocha la tête.

- Ouais, grogna t-il le souffle coupé. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que -

John fit un signe de la tête à Jabez qui balança la seconde paire de menotte sur les genoux de Ross.

- Passez-les autour de la colonne de direction lui ordonna le jeune homme.

- On aurait du te liquider tout de suite, grogna Ross à son attention. Mais non, Johnny voulait absolument faire cette foutue vente et …. _AAAAAAH_ ! Merde, arrêtez ! Vous allez nous tuer !

John se pencha vers Ross et lui murmura :

- Nouvelle règle, Ross, tu n'adresses la parole qu'à moi, tu entends (il ponctua sa phrase en serrant une fois encore les menottes). Tu ne leur parles pas, tu ne les regardes pas, en fait, ils n'existent plus pour toi, capice ?

Ross ne répondit rien ce qui énerva John qui resserra une fois encore son étreinte autour de son cou et répéta d'une voix froide :

- Compris ?

- Ouais, ouais, répondit Ross, j'ai compris.

- Bon, maintenant, tu vas gentiment prendre la prochaine rue sur ta gauche. Allez.

- Euh, nous sommes sur Dukes Avenue John dit soudain Molly et il y a des travaux et ils ont …

Ross s'exécuta et s'engouffra dans l'avenue.

- … inversé son sens de circulation jusqu'à la fin du mois termina Molly.

Oups, pensa John qu'une violente embardée du van qui tentait d'éviter le flot de voitures venant en sens inverse, venait de faire tomber. Malheureusement, le brusque mouvement lui fit perdre prise sur la paire de menotte qui tomba aux pieds de Ross. Ce dernier, toujours fermement attaché au volant, fulminait.

- … petit saligaud, tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire dès qu'on sera arrivé à l'entrepôt.

Il accéléra, montant en partie sur le trottoir pour éviter les voitures devant lui.

- Johnny m'a dit de te carrer bien au chaud, continua t-il, mais il n'a pas dit dans quel état je devais t'y coller ! Je vais te faire regretter d'être … _Aaaaah_, putain ! »

Il y eut un terrible bruit de métal et cette fois, John sentit clairement la voiture « décoller » et lui « s'envoler ». Il entendit les cris de Molly et de Jabez se mêler aux siens et puis plus rien.

* * *

Sherlock courait toujours après le van lorsque soudain, il vit ce dernier percuter une borne à incendie. Le véhicule se retrouva catapulté un court moment dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement à terre et de glisser sur quelques mètres pour finalement emboutir la devanture d'un magasin de prêt-à-porter.

Sherlock accéléra et fut un des premiers sur les lieux. Dans la boutique, une femme regardait, en état de choc, le van et ce qui restait de son étal.

« Appelez police secours, lui hurla Sherlock qui ne perdit pas un moment. Il déboîta le montant d'un présentoir et en asséna plusieurs coups sur la portière déjà bien abîmée par le choc. La serrure céda rapidement. Il ouvrit la portière et le premier corps qu'il vit fut celui de Molly. Doucement, il porta la main à son cou. Le pouls était régulier. Il entra dans le van et s'agenouilla près du corps de John. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'il la posa sur sa carotide.

- Sherlock, est-ce qu'ils sont ...

C'était la voix de Mycroft sauf qu'elle était différente de d'habitude. Moins assurée. Moins feutrée. Rauque. Mais Sherlock se fichait bien de savoir pourquoi.

Rapidement, la boutique fut envahie de bruits : voix, cris, sirènes d'ambulance, portières qui claquent mais pour Sherlock, un seul son comptait et ce son, c'était le _boum, boum, boum_ du pouls de John qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts aussi clairement que s'il tenait son cœur entre ses mains.

- _Il_ est en vie, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire. Il referma sa main autour du poignet de John. Là, sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir les battements réguliers. Pas question une seconde qu'il le lâche. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui se pourrait se passer s'il faisait ça ? Et si les battements cessaient et 'il le perdait, si –

Ses morbides pensées furent soudain interrompues par un cri :

- _PETITE ORDURE_ !

Sherlock, leva les yeux.

Le conducteur pointait une arme sur lui. Yeux brillants de haine, du sang dégoulinait d'une large entaille sur son front. La colonne de direction pendait de la paire de menotte à laquelle il était toujours attaché. Leurs regards se croisèrent un moment avant qu'un sourire cruel n'apparaissent sur le visage de l'homme … il abaissa son arme, visant désormais une autre cible.

John.

Non !

Instinctivement Sherlock s'allongea sur John pour le protéger.

Et la plus étrange des choses se passa.

Il entendu un cri, différent cette fois. C'était le cri d'un animal.

Un feulement.

- Qu'est-ce que … _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah_ ! Sale bête. Je vais te réduire en boui-

Deux coups de feu partirent presque simultanément.

Puis le silence, si étrange après le chaos.

Sherlock leva la tête.

Toby se trouvait sur la poitrine du conducteur, poils hérissés, crachant sur l'homme. Ce dernier était mort. Un joli coup : une balle entre les yeux.

Sherlock tourna la tête vers celui qui avait tiré. Calme, regard froid, le commissaire Jones tenait toujours son arme dans ses mains.

- Exactement comme Lestrade me l'avait dit, murmura t-il fixant Sherlock avec un air de révérence sur le visage.

Hum, Sherlock allait peut-être devoir revoir son jugement sur ce Jones. Pas très doué pour utiliser ces petites cellules grises mais il pouvait avoir une utilité en cas de « coups durs » comme dirait John.

John dont les battements de cœur étaient toujours réguliers sous sa paume.

Toby laissa échapper un dernier crachement puis il sauta du corps du conducteur à celui de John. Il lécha sa joue, une, deux, trois fois. Absolument dégoutant ! Sherlock allait le chasser lorsque John se mit à cligner des yeux.

- JOHN ! Cria Sherlock qui réprima tant bien que mal son envie de secouer son ami pour le réveiller.

Toby ronronnait. Il posa sa truffe froide dans l'oreille de John ce qui finit de réveiller complètement ce dernier.

- Qui … que … quoi ? Susurra t-il, sa voix tremblante.

- "Qui, que, quoi" ? Oh, génial dit Sherlock. Tu as perdu des neurones dans l'accident. Encore. A ce rythme là, tu seras bientôt au niveau de Lestrade. Il faut absolument que tu cesses de te faire kidnapper ou bien tu deviendras plus stupide qu'Anderson.

L'idée fit frémir Sherlock.

- La … ferme … Sherlock, grogna John.

Toby lécha une dernière fois John (sur le nez, nota Sherlock, ces animaux n'avaient décidément aucun sens de l'espace personnel !), il ignora Sherlock et sauta sur Molly. Cette dernière était déjà prise en charge par une blouse blanche anonyme. Elle adressa un sourire timide à Sherlock et de la main droite (son bras gauche formait un angle étrange. Luxation. Peut-être même une fracture) prit le chaton qui se lova contre elle en ronronnant.

- Sherlock, les secours sont là, dit Mycroft toujours avec cette drôle de voix.

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui.

Ouch.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, il lui sembla aussi que son visage était un peu enflé.

Ah. Oui. Sherlock avait oublié que son frère était allergique aux chats. Il avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une « légende urbaine » : le grand Mycroft Holmes mis K-o par un simple animal, qui pourrait croire une telle ineptie ?

- John a besoin d'aide Sherlock dit Mycroft doucement.

Avec réluctance, Sherlock lâcha le poignet de John et deux autres blouses blanches entrèrent dans le van. Lentement, Sherlock se leva et se poussa pour leur laisser de la place.

- Les services de police ont appréhendé Spaulding et Clay, ils ont été mis en – _SHERLOCK_ ! »

C'est le ton de la voix de Mycroft qui fit tourner la tête à Sherlock. Il y avait de l'urgence dans cette voix. De l'angoisse aussi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien …

Et c'est à ce moment que Sherlock la ressentit.

La douleur.

Fulgurante, elle le perça comme un coup de poignard et il tomba à genou, souffle brutalement coupé. Il porta la main à son épaule.

Elle était pleine de sang.

Ah. Oui bien sûr. Le second coup de feu.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

Quelque chose était mort et avait trouvé refuge dans sa bouche.

Il allait avoir deux mots avec cet opportun. On ne squattait pas ainsi la bouche d'inconnu que l'on soit vivant ou mort ! Surtout sans leur demander leur autorisation. En même temps, c'était le principe même du squat n'est-ce pas ? Pénétrer dans un lieu sans autorisation, en prendre possession et –

« Tu sais, tu es vraiment, mais alors vraiment proche de l'incohérence lorsque tu es sous opiacé. Preuve supplémentaire que les drogues sont mauvaises pour Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et tourna, lentement, très, très lentement, la tête vers …

- JOHN ! Cria t-il en tentant de se relever dans son lit pour retomber lourdement sur son oreiller. John, répéta t-il d'une voix plus calme.

- Ca doit faire un choc aux membres de cet hôpital d'avoir non pas un mais DEUX membres de la famille Holmes comme patients. Pas sûr qu'ils s'en remettent en fait, taquina John. Ils en ont pour des années de psychothérapie à mon avis.

- Mycroft ?

John hocha la tête … et donna un petit coup dans l'épaule indemne de Sherlock.

- Hey, je suis en convalescence ! S'indigna celui-ci. Blessure par balle, pas une petite réaction allergique comme certain.

- Une « sévère » réaction allergique. Je t'avais dit de ne pas donner Toby à Mycroft, le gronda John.

Sherlock sourit. Oui. Bon. Ok, il ne le referait plus … sauf en cas d'urgence. Si Mycroft était particulièrement pénible. Ou qu'il déviait de son régime. C'est-à-dire, presque tout le temps en fait.

- Tu … tu vas bien ? Finit-il par demander.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Comme tu l'as fait toi-même remarquer, je ne suis pas celui qui a été blessé par ba-

- Non, tu es celui qui s'est fait kidnappé et a eu un accident de voiture, le coupa Sherlock sèchement.

John soupira.

- Ok. De toute manière, si je ne te le dis pas tu trouveras le moyen de voler mon dossier médical : légère commotion cérébrale, fracture du poignet gauche, fracture de plusieurs côtes, luxation du genou et je ne compte plus les ecchymoses que j'ai sur tout le corps. J'ai l'impression d'être un gros bloc de bleus. Et avant que tu le demandes, car je suis persuadé que tu allais le faire, Molly a une luxation de l'épaule et Jabez … et bien Jabez a juste un coquard et autant de bleus que moi. Apparemment, tout ce petit monde m'a atterri _dessus_ lors de l'impact.

- C'est le pull, répondit juste Sherlock.

- Quoi ?

- Ces horribles pulls que tu insistes toujours pour porter. Ils sont super doux et moelleux. Ils donnent envie de les câliner. Parfait pour un effet « matelas ».

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de John.

- Je vais insister pour qu'il baisse ta dose d'antalgique dit-il en secouant la tête, tu es vraiment mais alors vraiment étrange quand tu es stone. Et d'abord comment est-ce que tu sais que mes pulls sont « doux et moelleux » ? Sherlock ? »

« Hummmm » fut la réponse de Sherlock qui agrippa le poignet de John, referma sa main dessus, ferma les yeux et s'endormit bercé par le boum, boum, boum régulier de son pouls.

* * *

**Épilogue  
**

John ouvrit The Guardian.

Ah. Première page. Superbe une : « L'héritier de la fortune Clay derrière les barreaux ! »

« Il était temps, maugréa t-il en parcourant l'article.

- Temps pour quoi ? Demanda Sherlock qui était allongé sur le sofa.

- Pour le petit scandale Clay-Spaulding. Les enfants de ducs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, ironisa John.

- John, ne soit pas ridicule, leur filiation n'a rien à voir avec leur choix de carrière et -

_Toc, toc, toc._

Ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la personne qui venait de frapper.

- Monsieur Holmes, docteur Watson, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, annonça le commissaire Jones qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement. Je venais vous faire le compte-rendu de notre enquête.

- Commissaire, non, non, vous ne nous dérangez pas, entrez, je vais faire un peu de thé, dit John qui se leva de son fauteuil.

A ces mots, Sherlock fut debout en un instant. Il enjamba la table basse et entra dans la cuisine d'une manière théâtrale :

- Avec ton poignet ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es gaucher John ? Si tu fais tomber une tasse, nous allons encore devoir demander à Mme Hudson de nous prêter un de ces ridicules services avec des ... des _fleurs_, ou pire, des petits animaux sylvestres. Je vais faire ce maudit thé, grommela t-il.

John sourit, il se rassit et invita le commissaire à en faire autant.

- Alors ? Ou en êtes-vous ?

- Nous avons démantelé une grande partie de ce réseau de « traite des roux ». Nous avons le nom de toutes les victimes, avérées ou potentielles, ce qui nous l'espérons devrait nous faciliter la tâche. La saisie des disques durs de Clay a permis d'établir une liste que nous espérons exhaustive, des euh, acheteurs passés et potentiels.

John soupira. Ignoble et abject : un réseau de trafic humain au cœur même de la Grande-Bretagne. Le pays était en état de choc. On était loin de la tragédie de Douvres (15). Ce n'étaient pas des étrangers qui cherchaient à fuir la pauvreté et les "passeurs" n'étaient pas des anonymes.

Jabez avait été le plus secoué. Son fameux nuancier avait aidé Ross and Cie à sélectionner leurs victimes auxquelles ils attribuaient le nom de la teinte de leurs cheveux. C'était pour cela que Spaulding avait voulu des photos : quand on veut vendre un produit, le meilleur argument de vente, c'est encore une belle photo. Ils avaient même l'adresse de chaque personne grâce au contrat qu'ils leur avaient fait signer. Une tasse fumante apparut dans son champ de vision, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

- Ton thé, dit juste Sherlock.

John hocha la tête et prit la tasse.

- … et bien entendu, continuait Jones, vos témoignages à tous les trois, ont été décisifs. NSY a recommandé le jeune Wilson pour une décoration. Bien méritée. Ce petit a du cran, il ira loin.

- Et vous commissaire, demanda Sherlock en tendant son thé à Jones. J'ai entendu dire qu'une promotion était en vue …

Jones rougit.

- Euh, oui, la Criminelle ! J'espère que nous aurons encore l'occasion de travailler ensemble Monsieur Holmes. Bosser avec vous, c'est juste … je veux dire qui pourrait croire que même votre chat est une arme d'attaque ! C'est juste tellement ... _incroyable_ ».

Oui, pensa Sherlock tout en sirotant son thé. Il allait peut-être investir dans un chat.

Qui sait, faire des expériences avec un _felis catus_ pourrait s'avérer aussi passionnant qu'analyser un lithopédion.

Et en plus, c'était un Mycroft-répulsif très efficace.

**Fin !**

_Pst, j'ai besoin de votre avis : quelle nouvelle d'ACD aimeriez-vous voir adaptée pour une prochaine fic' ?_

(14) CCTV (closed-circuit television) : système de télésurveillance de nos amis ennegliches. Mycroft aime bien les utiliser pour savoir où kidnapper John !

(15) En juin 2000, les autorités de Douvres ouvre un container devant contenir des tomates. Elles découvrent 58 cadavres de personnes mortes asphyxiées dans le camion dans lequel elles voyageaient clandestinement, toutes d'origine asiatique. Vous pouvez, ici lire le communiqué de presse Europa : http(deux points)(double slash)europa(point)eu(slash)rapid(slash)press-rele ase(tiret du 8)IP-00-635(tiret du 8)fr(point)htm(point interrogation)locale(égal)FR.


End file.
